Une étoile filante dans la nuit
by Vincent Aguila
Summary: La fin de la saga Hobbit ne me convient pas, j'ai donc écrite la mienne. Dain ne devient pas roi sous la montagne car l'un des héritiers en ligne directe a survécu. Tauriel sera alors à ses côtés, quoi qu'il en coûte aux deux.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Si petit…si fragile…mais fort en même temps…Thranduil regardait avec intérêt ce minuscule être qui n'avait pas encore vu la lumière du jour et qui dormait avec innocence, loin de se douter du remue-ménage qu'avait engendré l'annonce de sa venue.

Pour le moment, seule la lumière des étoiles filtrait à travers le voilage du berceau. Il lui faudrait attendre encore quelques heures pour connaître pour la première fois la sensation des rayons du soleil effleurant sa peau.

Tout avait commencé il y avait de cela environ un an quand sa fille adoptive avait démontré qu'elle possédait un entêtement pareil au sien, voire plus fort.

Alors que le roi elf allait se retirer, le petit être remua doucement et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Deux minuscules prunelles noires vinrent alors se poser sur Thranduil.


	2. Après la bataille

**1. Après bataille**

**POV 1**

La tristesse lui broyait les entrailles comme nulle blessure n'aurait été capable de le faire. Elle sentait le désespoir s'insinuer en elle comme le poison de morgul. Doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement, son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle.

Il y avait encore quelques jours de cela, il lui racontait ce qu'il savait de la lune de feu. A présent, son corps sans vie était aussi froid que la glace. Plus jamais elle ne le verrait sourire, ni l'entendrait lui parler ou encore le sentirait l'étreindre. Parti, il était parti pour toujours vers le royaume des morts. Son désarroi était tel qu'elle ne sentait même pas la neige qui les recouvrait tous deux. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps.

Y avait-il un royaume des morts propre à chaque peuple ou était-il commun à tous? Si la mort venait la prendre à son tour, le retrouverait-elle? Cet espoir vint dessiner un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'allongeait complètement à ses côtés. Fermant les yeux, elle espérait ne plus jamais avoir à les ouvrir.

**POV 2**

Il avait dit à son père qu'il ne reviendrait pas. A quoi bon? Si sa chère amie n'était pas à côté de lui, pourquoi rentrerait-il? Peu importe les idées et préjugés de son père, sans elle, il ne serait jamais devenu tel qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il l'avait laissé faire ses adieux au nain…Kili s'il se souvenait bien. Quand serait l'heure pour elle de partir, il l'emmènerait avec lui.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle était là-haut. La neige qui tombait commençait peu à peu à se transformer en blizzard. S'ils devaient partir, cela devrait être fait sans tarder. Il retourna alors là où il avait laissé sa précieuse amie. Quand il arriva sur place, il ne vit rien au premier abord puis ses yeux d'elf distinguèrent une chevelure rousse dépassant légèrement de la neige. Cette vision lui glaça le sang.

En un instant, il fut auprès d'elle, la dégageant de la neige. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses lèvres bleues et son corps froid. Le sang qui s'était écoulé de ses blessures avait gelé. Ne voulant accepter l'idée qu'elle ait eu envie de suivre son aimé, il mit la tête contre sa poitrine et soupira de soulagement en entendant un battement de cœur. Celui-ci était faible mais présent. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça et encore moins dans ses bras. Il se refusait à voir cela arriver, pas tant qu'il serait vivant. La calant dans ses bras, il se mit sur ses deux pieds et se précipita vers le camp que son peuple avait dressé pour la nuit. L'état de son amie requérait d'être vu par un guérisseur et il y pourvoirait, même si pour cela il lui fallait se mettre à genoux et supplier, le nez dans la poussière.

**POV 3**

Il avait décidé que lui et les siens passeraient la nuit sur l'une des places de Dale. Le campement était en place. On comptait et identifiait les morts avant de les mettre sur un chariot pour les ramener chez eux. Grâce au froid ambiant, les corps se conserveraient assez longtemps pour arriver en bon état à Mirkwood.

Son cœur saignait de voir ses sujets souffrir ainsi. Au moins, les blessés avaient pu être pris en charge dans les temps. Aucun ne mourrait donc. Des pleurs intérieurs agitaient également son esprit. En effet, ses deux enfants s'étaient éloignés de lui. Quand viendraient-ils chez eux? Le feraient-ils un jour? Il était prêt à pardonner à sa bornée de fille si cela les ramenait tous les deux à la maison. Il la connaissait bien. Pourquoi s'était-il donc étonné de la voir lui désobéir et s'amouracher d'un nain qui plus est? Là-haut, il avait reconnu son regard, le regard de quelqu'un qui a perdu son aimé pour toujours.

Quand sa femme était morte, il voulait mourir pour aller la rejoindre. Peu lui importait les responsabilités de sa fonction de roi. Les elfs n'aiment qu'une fois, il n'y a qu'un seul et grand amour dans leur longue vie. Il se souvenait que le jour où avait appris pour le décès de son épouse, il s'était décidé à la rejoindre. Dans sa chambre, la dague pressée contre sa poitrine, il lui ne restait plus qu'à exercer une légère pression pour rejoindre son aimée.

Simplement, quelqu'un l'avait arrêté. En effet, son fils en pleurs était entré en courant dans la pièce et s'était jeté dans ses bras. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se refaire de sa dague que l'enfant était contre lui, versant toute sa tristesse contre lui. Se fustigeant d'avoir failli l'abandonner, il s'était alors promis de vivre pour lui. Quelques mois plus tard, la venue de sa fille adoptive n'avait fait que renforcer cette résolution. S'il devait endurer plusieurs millénaires de souffrance pour être à leurs côtés et les protéger, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il avait toujours souhaité que ses deux enfants ne se retrouvent dans la situation qu'il avait traversée lors de la mort de son épouse. Pourtant, la culpabilité le tourmentait à la pensée que si sa fille endurait la perte de son aimé en ce moment même, c'était de sa faute.

Quand la voix de son fils appelant à l'aide, parvint jusqu'à lui, il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se ruer dehors à sa rencontre. Quand il vit sa fille aussi pâle que la mort dans les bras de son frère, il ne tint que du miracle que les larmes ne roulent pas sur ses joues.

**POV 4**

Le champ de bataille ne ressemblait plus à rien. S'ils avaient rapidement pu trouver Thorin car Bilbo les avait guidés jusqu'à son corps, il en était tout autrement pour les deux jeunes princes. La couche de neige recouvrant le sol était à présent si épaisse qu'ils avaient failli passer à côté du corps de Kili sans le voir. Quant à Fili…il était tout simplement introuvable. Les nains espéraient que ce dernier ne se trouvait pas au fond du précipice. Soudain, le plus jeune d'entre eux se fit entendre. «Je l'ai trouvé!»


	3. Nuit Mouvementée

**2. Nuit mouvementée**

Dans l'une des tentes que les elfs avaient dressées pour s'occuper des blessés, un brusque mouvement réveilla Legolas en sursaut. Ouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il avait tout simplement failli tomber du tabouret sur lequel il était assis. Son corps avait eu le réflexe de se rattraper de lui-même. Appartenir à sa race avait vraiment du bon. Se donnant deux claques mentales, il s'assit correctement et continua de fixer sa chère amie.

Tauriel était toujours aussi pâle et ses cheveux roux attachés en une grande tresse pour faciliter les soins, ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette impression. Toutes ses blessures avaient été soignées. Il en avait été de même pour celles de Legolas qui s'était fait tirer les oreilles par Minël, la guérisseuse en chef. En effet, le prince avait refusé de recevoir tout soin avant le réveil de sa sœur. Or, il avait oublié un détail: à partir du moment où il se trouvait sous une tente pour les blessés, il était sur son territoire et en avait fait les frais.

Après plusieurs jours passés sans dormir depuis l'évasion des nains de leurs cellules, l'épuisement de son corps se rappelait douloureusement à Legolas, le rendant furieux contre lui-même. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de dodeliner de la tête, luttant plus que jamais pour garder les yeux ouverts. Une main lui tirant douloureusement sa demi-queue de cheval réussit à les lui faire rouvrir. Bondissant sur ses pieds pour faire face à l'impudent, le prince perdit rapidement de sa superbe quand il réalisa que Minël se tenait devant lui, les poings sur les hanches et l'air encore plus revêche que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Tapant le sol de la pointe de son pied, la guérisseuse paraissait exaspérée.

«De la glace. Dit-elle alors simplement.

-Pardon? Ne put que dire le prince.

-J'ai besoin de glace pour certains de mes patients. Vu que vous avez l'air tellement obstiné à rester éveillé, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas m'en chercher?»

Le blizzard était définitivement là et ne paraissait pas enclin à se calmer et encore moins à se lever. Dwalin et Ori s'étaient réfugiés sous l'une des dernières arches encore debout sur le champ de bataille. Le plus jeune des nains avait trouvé le corps de Fili gisant en contre bas sur une saillie rocheuse. Un pan de mur était appuyé contre la paroi. Ainsi, le corps du prince se trouvait à l'abri de la neige et était resté ainsi parfaitement visible. Tout d'abord, les nains avaient envisagé de descendre deux d'entre eux jusqu'à la saillie via des cordes pour récupérer le corps. Cependant, le blizzard s'était brusquement intensifié, annulant cette opération au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin. Dwalin s'était porté volontaire pour veiller au plus près du corps jusque là. Ori, lui, l'avait rejoint discrètement il y avait de cela un petit quart d'heure. Il trouvait la présence de Dwalin rassurante et apaisante, loin de celle étouffante de Dori et celle désorientée de Nori. Le vieux combattant ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était reconnaissant au benjamin de la compagnie de lui tenir compagnie et ce, en dépit des larmes que ce dernier était en train de verser en dessinant d'une main tremblante dans son livre. Soudain, Dwalin sentit une présence et pas celle d'un nain. Saisissant Ori par le col, il eut tôt fait de le mettre derrière lui et de se saisir de sa hache. Sa mâchoire faillit alors se décrocher quand il se retrouva en présence de Legolas.

Le prince bougonnait et rageait à la fois. Il n'obéissait qu'à son père et à Tauriel à l'occasion. Pour qui se prenait cette guérisseuse? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accéder à sa demande?! Il devrait être auprès de Tauriel, pas en train de braver le blizzard pour rapporter de la glace. Il n'avait pas encore atteint la cascade glacée que ses sourcils, ses lobs d'oreille et le bout de ses tresses étaient déjà pourvu de stalactites. En d'autres circonstances, si sa sœur l'avait vu, elle se serait écroulée de rire en disant qu'il ressemblait encore plus à son père. Cette pensée lui serra encore plus le cœur. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle serait encore vivante lorsqu'il reviendrait. Il la vit alors.

En effet, au dessus de la cascade glacée, il pouvait distinguer une lueur sous une arche branlante. Bientôt, ses yeux lui permirent de discerner deux des nains de la compagnie. Se demandant bien ce qu'ils pouvaient encore trafiquer, il eut vite fait de se rendre auprès d'eux pour avoir des explications et ce ne fut que pour se faire accueillir par une hache qui faillit lui ouvrir la gorge, accentuant sa mauvaise humeur.

«Qu'est-ce qu'un elf vient faire ici? Lui demanda le nain aux tatouages.

-Je pourrais vous demander la même chose! Répliqua Legolas plus que contrarié.

-Nous…on veille…Fili. On n'a pas pu le remonter. Lui répondit le jeune nain entre deux sanglots, faisant lever un sourcil un nouveau venu.

-Ori! Tais toi! Nos affaires ne regardent pas les elfs.» Le réprimanda Dwalin alors que le prince essayait de comprendre.

Après tout, pourquoi tous les corps n'avaient-ils pas encore été récupérés? Les siens avaient pu retrouver tous les leurs et même aider les humains et les nains à faire de même. Décidant qu'il avait assez perdu son temps, Legolas retourna dehors et entreprit de récupérer des blocs de glace qu'il découpait avec une de ses dagues à même la cascade. Du moins, fut-il ce qu'il entreprit de faire au début. En effet, en se penchant au dessus du vide, il découvrit que des blocs de glace s'étaient décrochés de la cascade pour atterrir sur une saillie rocheuse. Là ils attendaient bien sagement de se faire ramasser à côté d'un pied. Un pied?!

Fermant les yeux avant de secouer la tête, il crut avoir rêvé. Cependant, quand l'elf les rouvrit, force était de constater qu'il y avait bien un corps en contre bas avec tout le corps qui allait avec. Sautant sur la saillie, il découvrit rapidement qu'il s'agissait du nain blond que les autres appelaient Fili, le seul dont il connaissait le nom à l'exception de Thorin et Kili.

Sachant que Tauriel ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il repartait sans le corps, il se décida à le remonter. Soupirant, le prince se pencha et se saisit du nain. A ce moment-là, il se dit qu'il lui fallait vraiment essayer de reposer son cerveau. En effet, ce dernier paraissait déterminé à lui donner des hallucinations à cause de la fatigue. Après tout, ne venait il pas d'entendre le cadavre du blond laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur?

Lorsque Minël revint jeter un coup d'œil à Tauriel, elle ne fut guère surprise de trouver Thranduil à son chevet. Elle savait que cela rappelait de douloureux souvenirs au roi.

«Comment va-t-elle? Lui demanda-t-il sans détour, même si Minël était certaine qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Il avait simplement envie de croire qu'il avait tord.

-Elle se laisse mourir. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se réveillera. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle a perdu beaucoup durant la bataille. Dit simplement la guérisseuse.

-Hé bien, peut-être que cela la fera changer d'envie! S'exclama soudainement une voix que les deux elfs connaissait bien.

Se tournant vers sa source, Minël vit Legolas. Tout d'abord, la guérisseuse eut envie de lui mettre une claque pur être revenu sans sa glace. Ensuite, elle se rendit compte qu'il portait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, un nain pour être plus précis. Attendez! Un nain?! Le raclement du tabouret sur le sol, signe que Thranduil s'était levé, la fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Peu importe ce qu'il faudra mais ce nain doit vivre.» Lui ordonna alors le roi.


	4. Un avenir possible

**3. Un avenir possible**

Le froid fige les choses ou du moins les faits ralentir. Ce principe était connu des elfes et surtout de leurs guérisseurs depuis longtemps. Ces derniers avaient même remarqué que placer les victimes d'un coma ou ayant reçu un fort coup à la tête dans un environnement frais aidait à limiter les lésions et à faire récupérer plus rapidement les blessés. Cela avait été découvert lorsque durant une campagne militaire, les guérisseurs avaient dû travailler dans un environnement particulièrement froid et dur à chauffer.

Toujours d'après cette théorie, laisser un blessé grave et inconscient dans le froid lui permettait d'attendre pour un temps les soins qu'il nécessitait. Bon, tout ça était purement théorique ou presque. Minël n'en avait plus entendu parler depuis qu'elle avait fini sa formation de guérisseur. Pourtant, force était de constater qu'elle se trouvait face à un cas d'école.

En effet, au vu des lésions que le nain blond en face d'elle avait, seul son séjour prolongé dans le froid pouvait expliquer qu'il soit encore en vie. Le sang qui avait gelé au niveau de ses blessures l'avait empêché de se vider de son sang. Le froid en lui-même avait permis de stopper la dégénération de sa colonne vertébrale provoquée par un coup d'épée. Le fait que le prince d'Erebor soit en vie tenait vraiment du miracle et en même temps de la logique ou presque…

Bien sûr, Minël savait parfaitement que le peuple de Mahal était solide, même très solide. Elle avait déjà vu certains d'entre eux faire des chutes de plusieurs mètres pour atterrir sur leurs pieds comme si de rien n'était et d'autres combattre plusieurs heures avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient une lame dans le corps. Cependant, le cas de Fili, si elle se souvenait bien de son nom, tenait vraiment de l'inattendu. La guérisseuse était parfaitement consciente que son roi et son prince attendait que la survie du nain aide Tauriel à rester dans le monde des vivants. Au premier abord, l'héritier d'Erebor était tout à fait apte à récupérer entièrement de ses blessures. Simplement, lorsqu'il apprendrait que son frère et son oncle n'avaient pas survécu, Minël n'était pas sûre qu'il soit capable de vivre.

Du fait des chocs des combats, des infiltrations d'eau puis du gel ainsi que de la nuit de blizzard, la saillie rocheuse sur laquelle se trouvait Fili fut emportée par un glissement de terrain peu avant l'aube. Aux premières lueurs du jour, c'était donc une compagnie de nains brisés par le chagrin qui regardait impuissante le fond du précipice tentant d'y apercevoir le corps de leur prince défunt. Dwalin s'en voulait tellement, même s'il n'y était pour rien. Quant à Ori, ses pleurs étaient devenus si incontrôlables que ses deux frères avaient accepté que Oin lui donne quelque chose pour dormir. Balin inquiétait aussi beaucoup son frère comme leurs amis. En effet, en l'espace de même pas 24 heures, le vieux guerrier semblait avoir pris vingt ans. Quant à Bilbo, il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils les avaient menés au corps de Thorin la veille. Même Bofur n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher ne serait qu'un mot.

D'ailleurs, ouhaitant s'éloigner un peu de ses compagnons et de leur lourd deuil commun pour souffler un peu, le nain à l'étrange chapeau avait pris la direction du camp des elfes. Il souhaitait ardemment avoir des nouvelles de Tauriel. La voir lui ferait du bien car il était persuadé qu'elle était en vie. Sinon son cadavre aurait été retrouvé auprès de celui de Kili, n'est-ce pas?

Garder la tête haute face aux regards méprisants des oreilles pointues ne fut guère aisé mais quand il demanda à ce qui lui semblait être la guérisseuse en chef des nouvelles de l'aimée de Kili, elle ne lui envoya pas de regard méprisant. Au contraire, Minël lui sourit doucement et l'emmena auprès de sa patiente.

Quand Bofur vit la guerrière pâle comme la mort, il redouta le pire.

«Elle va mourir? Voulut-il savoir.

-Cela ne dépend que d'elle. Elle n'y arrivera pas seule mais peut-être que votre ami pourrait être un soutien pour la réveiller.

-Mon ami? Répéta Bofur en regardant la guérisseuse.

Cette dernière lui sourit à nouveau et tira un rideau qui séparait la tente en deux. Sur la couche qui se révéla alors, il y avait…

-FILI! S'écria le fabriquant que jouet.

Ce dernier se rua vers le prince inconscient avant de doucement poser sa main sur sa poitrine pour vérifier que cette dernière se soulevait bien au rythme d'une respiration.

-Son état est stable et ses blessures physiques devraient guérir sans laisser de séquelles mais pour ce qui est de son esprit…Expliqua Minël.

-Il ne sera plus jamais le même. Conclut Bofur dont des larmes de soulagement dévalaient ses joues, pour un peu il aurait dansé la gigue sur place.

-Non, en effet mais Tauriel et lui pourraient être un soutien mutuel pour surmonter leur peine commune.

-Je comprends ça mais pourquoi Fili est chez vous? Vous n'auriez pas pu nous le dire?! Se rebiffa légèrement le nain.

-Le prince Legolas m'a apporté le prince Fili et je l'ai soigné, c'est tout. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je peux comprendre que vous soyez furieux de cela mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux que l'héritier d'Erebor ne soit pas déplacé et reste au calme.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres? Je ne peux pas les laisser dans l'ignorance. Je n'en ai pas le droit. En plus, mon peuple sera furieux de savoir que notre prince vous doit la vie. Je n'ose même pas penser à ce que va faire Dain. Réfléchit le nain, craignant vraiment que des rixes n'éclatent entre elfes et nains.

-Dans ce cas, peut-être puis-je vous être d'une certaine aide.» Déclara une voix qui fit faire un bond à Bofur.

Se tournant vers l'entrée de la tente, il y vit Gandalf sourire malicieusement. Jamais au grand jamais, le fabricant de jouets n'avait été aussi content de voir le magicien. En même temps, il redoutait ce que le nouveau venu avait en tête. Après tout, Bofur n'avait toujours pas oublié la manière dont Gandalf les avait menés à Rivendell en dépit du refus obstiné de Thorin de se rendre chez des elfes. Cela pouvait paraître sans importance pour le magicien mais les nains s'étaient senti trahi par cela et s'étaient quelque peu refermés face à lui, expliquant pourquoi Thorin ne l'avait plus vraiment écouté par la suite.

Une folie, pure et simple folie, même pour des nains. Telles avaient été les pensées de Dain quand il s'était rendu à la réunion tenue par Thorin, il y avait de cela environ un an. Reprendre Erebor à un dragon! S'il n'avait pas eu de l'affection pour Thorin, le seigneur des Monts de Fer lui aurait ri au nez à la barbe de tous. Ils allaient directement à leur perte s'ils s'engageaient dans une telle aventure. Il ne sait pas ce que lui-même aurait exactement ressenti de se faire priver de son propre royaume, donc l'obstination de son cousin ne lui était pas totalement compréhensible. Après tout, on parlait d'un dragon. Un dragon, Mahal! L'une des créatures les plus vicieuses et puissantes jamais crées!

Quand Dain avait quitté la réunion, il avait été persuadé de ne plus jamais revoir Thorin, du moins de son vivant. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de recevoir un corbeau de son cousin lui annonçant qu'il avait repris Erebor et qu'il nécessitait son aide pour le défendre. Le seigneur des Monts de Fer avait fait répéter trois fois le corbeau pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Quand il fut sûr de la compréhension du message, il se hâta de rassembler ses hommes et de faire route vers Erebor. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cassé de l'elf, une activité forte divertissante et qui se rappelait à ses bons souvenirs.

A présent, Thorin et Kili étaient morts. Quant à Fili, cet illuminé de magicien qu'était Gandalf le Gris prétendait avoir confié son petit cousin aux ents pour qu'ils le soignent car il était vivant! Non, vraiment! Confier un nain à des ents! N'importe quoi! En attendant que le prince, héritier d'Erebor ne revienne guéri, si jamais il l'était un jour, Dain était bien déterminé à faire valoir les droits des nains sur la montagne solitaire. Cependant, pour cela il lui fallait tenir une autre réunion des différents peuples des nains.


	5. Une aube tant attendue

**4. Vers une aube attendue**

Legolas s'était finalement endormi pour de bon. A présent, recouvert d'une couverture, il se reposait sur un lit de camp utilisé par les soldats elfes lors des campagnes militaires. En effet, pour garder sa chaleur corporelle, il était fortement déconseillé de dormir à même le sol, un principe de base enseigné aux jeunes elfes dès le début de leur apprentissage.

Sur une note plus légère, Minël avait souri en se rendant compte que «son altesse» avait une narine qui sifflait légèrement lorsqu'il dormait. Cela était à peine perceptible même pour une oreille d'elf mais amusant tout de même.

Elle l'avait quand même un peu aidé à dormir en lui donnant un thé auquel elle avait ajouté un sédatif. Il n'avait alors pas fallu longtemps pour que le prince ne rejoigne les bras de Morphée. La guérisseuse avait ensuite appelé un garde pour que celui-ci amène un lit de camp et allonge le blond dessus. Elle savait que Legolas serait d'humeur massacrante le lendemain mais peu lui importait. Au moins pour quelques heures, les occupants de la tente seraient le plus calme possible.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la couche de Fili, un léger rire lui échappa en voyant que le nain s'étant présenté comme se nommant Bofur, était adossé contre l'un des pieds de la couche. Ce dernier dormait la tête renversé en arrière et la bouche ouverte, un filet de salive pendant d'un coin de la bouche. Jusqu'à présent, Minël ignorait qu'il était possible de dormir dans une telle position. Elle avait tout de même pris soin de le recouvrir d'une couverture. Le prince d'Erebor, quant à lui, avait le visage moins crispé et semblait mieux respiré, preuves étaient que les soins prodigués avaient été efficaces. Du moins, pour ce qui était du moment présent.

«Comment va-t-elle? Demanda soudainement une voix dans son dos.

Cela eut le don de lui faire faire un bond. Décidément, elle allait finir par faire une crise cardiaque si les gens continuaient à la faire sursauter ainsi. Se retournant, ses yeux croisèrent le regard de Thranduil. Ce dernier s'était défait de son armure et portait une simple tunique de voyage sous un pardessus signalant son statut de roi parmi ses sujets. Après avoir calmé les soubresauts que son cœur faisait dans sa poitrine, Minël le rejoignit devant la couche de Tauriel.

Il n'a pas de changement pour le moment. Contrairement, à un elf qui voudrait vivre, ses blessures refusent de commencer à guérir. J'ai dû les cautériser pour lui éviter de saigner.

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle vit les poings de son roi se crisper. En effet, cautériser une plaie était un acte très grave et utilisé que dans les cas extrêmes. Ces plaies laissaient des cicatrices qui ne disparaissaient jamais complètement, devenant au fil du temps des traces blanches sur la peau. Pour les elfes, chez qui la beauté physique était très importante, causer de telles marques, mêmes pour soigner, représentait un acte grave et très règlementé.

Survivra-t-elle assez longtemps pour que l'héritier d'Erebor soit assez en forme pour la faire rester parmi nous?

Je l'ignore. Elle peut mourir dans une heure comme dans un an. Les seules nouvelless un peu encourageantes sont que le prince Legolas a réussi à lui faire boire la moitié

d'une tasse de thé il y a quelques heures et qu'elle s'est un peu réchauffée…»

Le regard de Thranduil se fit alors lointain tandis qu'il posait doucement sa main sur la joue de sa fille. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que Minël le pensait perdu dans ses pensées, elle vit avec surprise qu'il se penchait pour prendre la rousse dans ses bras. Se dirigeant vers la couche de Fili, le roi de Mirkwood prit l'une des mains de sa fille et lui fit toucher les cheveux du nain. La guérisseuse en avait la mâchoire qui se décrochait.

«Tu sens Tauriel? C'est le frère de Kili. Il est en vie. Tu crois que Kili aurait voulu que tu laisses son frère seul? Quand il se réveillera, il aura besoin d'un soutien. Tu devras le lui apporter, tu m'entends? Il n'est pas question que tu te laisses aller ainsi. Demanda puis exigea alors Thranduil à la susnommée qui était toujours inconsciente dans ses bras.

Le roi ne savait pas du tout si ce qu'il était en train de dire à propos du défaut neveu de Thorin était vrai ou non. Peu lui importait la véracité de ses propos. Cependant, il était prêt à tout pour que sa fille ne rejoigne pas son aimé dans l'Autre monde. Alors que les mots avaient fini de franchir ses lèvres et que son regard contemplait la blesser, son cœur se gonflait de rancœur. Thranduil en voulait tant aux nains d'avoir fait ainsi souffrir sa fille mais il s'en voulait encore plus à lui-même. Le roi avait l'impression qu'il avait répété avec Tauriel, les erreurs qu'il avait commises avec Legolas. En effet, après la mort de sa femme, il avait éloigné son fils de lui et ces dernières années…hé bien, il avait éloigné Tauriel de lui en voyant que le lien entre ses deux enfants se renforçait toujours plus. Thranduil savait que la jeune elf avait tendance à être rebelle et un peu tête brûlée sur les bords. Il redoutait que quelque chose ne lui arrive un jour et ne les fassent souffrir à nouveau son fils et lui.

Balin se sentait fatigué, si fatigué. Il savait qu'il perdait pied. Son cœur avait saigné de voir Thorin succomber à la folie de l'or avant de se ressaisir. Le vieux guerrier avait alors entrevu un grand avenir pour la maison de Durin. Cependant, Mahal semblait avoir décidé que les descendants de cette lignée ne pouvaient connaître un bonheur durable. Balin avait cru mourir quand Bilbo vint leurs annoncer le décès de leur roi.

Fili était-il vraiment vivant? D'après le récit de bataille que Dwalin lui avait fait, il en doutait beaucoup. Peu importe ce que disait avoir fait Gandalf le Gris. Balin n'avait plus vraiment confiance en le magicien depuis que celui-ci avait «forcé» Thorin à faire lire la carte au seigneur Elrond. Il avait vraiment envie de croire en la survie du dernier héritier en ligne directe de Durin mais il ne savait pas s'il supporterait de voir son corps sans vie.

Avec un soupir, Balin se redressa. Son dos lui faisait mal à cause des nombreuses heures qu'il venait de passer assis. Dain lui avait dit que lui et ses soldats partiraient demain matin. Il l'avait nommé intendant d'Erebor pour le moment. Le vieux guerrier s'était donc mis au travail sans attendre, espérant sans vraiment y croire que cela éloignerait la tristesse pour un temps, aussi court fut-il. Cette charge était lourde pour ses épaules mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur les autres membres de la compagnie pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Preuve était que Ori l'aidait en répertoriant les archives pendant que Dwalin et Dori organisaient les réparations à faire.

A l'aube, le blizzard avait cessé pour laisser place à de légères chutes de neige. La lumière vive filtrant à travers les murs de la tente réveilla Bofur. Le temps de se souvenir du lieu où il était Minël était en face de lui, tendant au nain encore endormi une tasse de thé. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas omis d'y verser un soupçon de bière pour rehausser le tout.

Une fois que le nain au drôle de chapeau eut bien la tasse en main, elle se redressa et regarda les bandages de Fili. Ce dernier semblait s'être totalement récauffé si l'on en jugeait le teint de son visage.

La guérisseuse décida de regarder la blessure de son dos premier. Relevant la tunique du nain, elle le redressa légèrement sur le côté pour avoir accès à sa colonne vertébrale. Soudain ses doigts effleurèrent à peine la blessure du dos que le blond se cambra légèrement.

«Mal… Entendit-elle.

Au même moment, surpris puis soulagé d'entendre enfin Fili parler, Bofur recracha la gorgée de thé qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler, pour tousser furieusement ensuite.


	6. Un réveil douloureux

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR**

Je souhaitais vous remercier **vous tous**, lecteurs comme revieweurs. J'espère que ce chapitre plus longs que les autres vous satisfera.^^

**SPECIAL THANKS** à Sabrinabella, Gaelle, Syrene-T, ScottishBloodyMary, Legolas et les Guests dont j'ignore le nom.^^

**5. Un réveil douloureux**

Quel idiot il avait été! Thorin leurs avait pourtant dit de se montrer prudents! Lui, il avait pratiquement foncé tête baissée, tout droit dans le piège! Azog l'avait saisi brutalement à la nuque, si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquisser un geste pour se défendre. Ensuite, il avait été projeté contre un mur sûrement pour être assez sonné et se tenir tranquille avant d'être tué. Sous l'impact, son omoplate gauche se brisa et plusieurs de ses vertèbres se déplacèrent. Cependant, l'adrénaline parcourant ses veines lui permit de ne sentir nulle douleur. Cela lui servit aussi à rester assez lucide pour se rendre compte de se qui se passait. Il se sentit alors saisi puis traîné, mais traîné jusqu'où? La réponse vint rapidement car bientôt, il vit de la lumière venant de l'extérieur. Azog allait le jeter du haut des remparts? Mort pas très glorieuse ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. L'orc blanc le tenait fermement par la nuque l'empêchant de se débattre assez pour espérer se libérer.

Au début, il avait été quelque peu soulagé en se disant qu'il avait envoyé son frère dans la direction opposée. Au moins, cela le maintiendrait hors du danger pour un temps, aussi court soit il. Après tout, cela était toujours ça de gagner. Il espérait que Thorin récupérerait alors Kili et l'éloignerait. Son frère était tellement tête brûlée et inconscient qu'il serait capable de foncer tête baissée dans les griffes d'Azog. Hors, il voulait éviter à tout prix qu'une telle chose ne se produise. Pourtant, quand il entra dans la lumière, son cœur rata un battement.

En effet, sur la rive opposée, il put distinguer sans mal Thorin, Dwalin et Bilbo qui se tenaient immobiles regardant vers lui mais le pire…le pire était qu'il sentait clairement la présence de son frère quelques étages plus bas. La peur lui saisit alors les entrailles. Il ne voulait pas ça! Non, il ne le voulait pas! Lui était condamné mais il se mit à prier Mahal de toutes ses forces pour qu'il protège son frère et son oncle, qu'il les garde en vie. Il eut juste le temps de leurs dire de fuir avant qu'une lame ne lui pourfende les entrailles. L'inconscience l'enveloppa avant même que son corps ne rencontre le sol.

Pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il flotta dans une douceur glacée. Parfois, un bruit ou une sensation aussi brève et fugace qu'un souffle lui parvenait. Il ne comprenait pas: pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà dans les Halls de ses ancêtres? Cela aurait dû être le juste déroulement des choses! Il aurait rejoint son père, son oncle Frerin, son grand père et son arrière grand père. Alors, où était-il à présent? Soudain, un flash de douleur traversa son omoplate blessée. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir avant de soupirer quand la douleur disparut. Cependant, cela l'intrigua: s'il était mort, pourquoi ressentait-il encore la douleur?

Après un long moment, à se triturer les méninges, il comprit: il devait sûrement être vivant, juste inconscient. Son cœur se gonfla alors d'espoir : Thorin avait dû les sauver son frère et lui. Bientôt, il se réveillerait et retrouverait ses êtres chers. Quand il sentit une nouvelle douleur, au niveau de son dos cette fois, il en saisit l'opportunité et suivit la trace de cette sensation pour retourner dans le monde des vivants.

«Fili! Fili, c'est Bofur! Réveille-toi! S'était mis à appeler le nain dès qu'il avait entendu l'héritier d'Erebor dire qu'il avait mal.

Minël avait alors complètement tiré le rideau séparant la tente en deux. Elle pensait qu'il valait mieux que le blond ne voit pas d'elfe immédiatement après son réveil. Cela serait vraiment de trop. Le mieux était que le nain au drôle de chapeau appréhende seul les premiers instants de réveil de Fili avant que Minël ne vienne ausculter son patient. Elle retourna donc auprès de Tauriel. Legolas, lui, dormait toujours, le sédatif l'assommant encore pour quelques heures.

La guérisseuse mit ses doigts sur la joue de l'ancienne capitaine des gardes et sourit légèrement en sentant qu'elle avait repris une température totalement normale pour une elfe. Cela était un premier pas vers le réveil. Bien sûr, l'état de la rousse pouvait de nouveau brusquement empirer et la plonger dans un état catatonique avant qu'elle ne meure. Pourtant, Minël voulait espérer. Si le prince nain reprenait bien conscience d'ici peu, peut-être que sa voix, voire même juste sa présence, pourrait définitivement éloigner Tauriel des bords de la mort.

Le soleil se levait timidement sur Erebor. Balin ouvrit péniblement les yeux, avant de se frotter le visage avec ses mains. Regardant autour de lui, il soupira: il s'était dormi dans son fauteuil, la tête sur des parchemins. Le vieux guerrier n'osa pas encore bouger. Vu sa position pour dormir, son corps fourbu allait être douloureux pendant un ou deux jours. Cependant, l'ombre fugace d'un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il vit que son dos avait été recouvert d'une couverture. Balin sut que cela devait être son frère qui la lui avait mise.

Se redressant difficilement, il s'aperçut qu'Ori qui s'était endormi sur un autre fauteuil avant lui, n'était plus là. Dori ou Nori avait dû venir chercher leur cadet pour aller le coucher sur l'un des lits de fortune que la compagnie avait fabriqués lors de leur première nuit dans la montagne. Décidant de voir un peu ses compagnons et accessoirement de manger quelque chose avant de se remettre au travail, le vieux guerrier se leva en se retenant de gémir de douleur au vu des courbatures qui se rappelèrent rapidement à son bon souvenir.

Parcourant lentement les couloirs froids et faiblement éclairés d'Erebor, Balin se sentit triste et fatigué comme jamais. Cependant, lorsqu'il parvint près de ce qui faisait, pour le moment, office de cuisine, il chassa ces pensées. En effet, il y régnait une grande agitation que la perspective d'un petit déjeuner de la compagnie ne pouvait pas expliquer. A peine, Balin fut-il sur place que Bifur lui sauta pratiquement dessus. Le nain avec une hache dans la tête dut refaire ses signes deux fois pour que le nouvel arrivant le comprenne. Cependant, une fois que cela fut fait, la nouvelle annoncée acheva de réveiller le vieux guerrier et l'inquiéta d'autant plus.

«Bofur a disparu?! Comment a-t-il pu disparaître? Il doit toujours être ici. Vous avez regardé dans toutes les galeries? Demanda Balin aux autres.

-Oui, on avait fait des équipes de deux: au moins un connaissant bien Erebor avec un qui ne connaissait pas du tout ou pas bien la montagne. Lui répondit son frère.

-On l'a cherché pendant plus de trois heures. Annonça Ori qui paraissait prêt à fondre en larmes à nouveau.

Le benjamin de la compagnie avait été plus éprouvé en vingt-quatre heures que pendant toute sa vie. Balin soupçonnait Dori et Nori de s'en vouloir assez pour penser qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû l'emmener avec eux pour réclamer Erebor.

-Et s'il était au campement des elfes? Supposa soudainement Oin.

-Qu…QUOI?! Pourquoi serait-il là-bas ?! S'inquiéta tout de suite Bombur, de même que Bifur.

-Hier, il a dit qu'il allait prendre l'air, non? Se rappela le médecin du groupe.

-Oui et alors? Voulut savoir Nori.

-Et s'il était allé voir Tauriel?! Proposa le frère de Gloin.

-Tauriel? Une elfe? Je ne comprends pas. Déclara Bombur.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai soigné Kili, c'est une elfe nommé Tauriel. Expliqua le médecin.

-Attends, ce n'était pas cette elfe rousse qui nous gardait à Mirkwood? Sembla de rappeler Ori.

-Si, je ne sais comment l'expliquer mais Kili et elle avaient un lien qui été devenu explicite le matin où nous vous avons rejoints à Erebor. Elle nous a défendu contre des orcs qui nous ont attaqués à Lacville et elle a soigné Kili sans que nous lui demandions. C'est encore elle qui nous a aidés à échapper à Smaug lorsqu'il a attaqué la ville. Avoua Oin.

-Ca n'a aucun sens! Aucun elfe n'aiderait un nain gratuitement. Elle devait sûrement être envoyé par Thranduil pour gagner votre confiance et vous manipulez ensuite. Dit Dwalin auquel cette histoire ne disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

-Non, je suis sûr qu'elle était honnête avec lui. Je ne sais pas que lire les présages, je sais lire les cœurs aussi. Si vous m'avez cru lorsque j'ai affirmé qu'il était temps de reprendre Erebor, vous devez me croire que je dis que Tauriel était sincère avec nous. Balin, tu sais comme moi, que Thranduil est trop fier pour imaginer un tel plan de manipulation avec des nains. Assura le frère de Gloin.

-Oui, tu as raison. Ne put qu'approuver le susnommé.

-Ah, là, là…Bofur a toujours été trop gentil. Se contenta de dire Bombur.

-Il doit être sain et sauf alors mais cela ne nous ferait pas de mal de nous en assurer. Annonça Gloin.

-J'irai. Tauriel me connaît déjà un peu. Se porta volontaire Oin.

-Pas question que tu y ailles seul. Je t'accompagnerai. Affirma son frère.

-Je n'aime pas ça. Déclara simplement Dwalin.

-Il se trouve que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.» Lui rappela alors son aîné.

«Fili!»

Une voix l'appelait et il reconnaissait sans mal. Alors, il était bel et bien vivant! Mais pourquoi n'était-ce pas son frère ou son oncle qui l'appelait? Cette question l'angoissa beaucoup. Il n'arriva pas à croire combien cela lui coûta comme efforts. Cependant, il parvint bel et bien à ouvrir à ouvrir les yeux. Avant même qu'il ne puisse distinguer la toile de la tente au dessus de celui, une explosion de douleur se produit dans tout son corps. Sous le choc, il se cambra mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter le seuil de douleur. Il lui semblait que cela l'empêchait de respirer alors en désespoir de cause, il hurla pour finalement tousser comme un tuberculeux. En un instant, il oublia tout à propos d'Erebor, de la bataille, de son oncle et même de son frère. Tout ce qu'il sentait était cet étau de douleur. Jamais encore, il n'avait connu une telle souffrance. Il ne pensait même pas que l'on pouvait souffrir à ce point. Il ne ressentait même plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. La douleur l'enfermait à l'intérieur même de son corps. Ses yeux se révulsant, il ne reconnut même pas Bofur qui essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer.

Quand Minël entendit son «patient» hurler, elle se rua vers sa couche. La vision du prince nain en pleine convulsion lui apparut alors. Elle avait déjà vu des blessés et même des malades dans cet état là et comme toujours, cela lui serrait le cœur. Certes, elle était une elfe d'un âge respectable et elle n'était pas toujours délicate avec ses patients, du moins, ceux qui étaient quelque peu récalcitrants. Cependant, la guérisseuse n'aimait pas voir souffrir ses patients. Elle aurait pu donner à Fili quelque chose contre la douleur avant même qu'il ne se reprenne connaissance pour adoucir son réveil. Néanmoins, au vu des blessures et de la chute que l'héritier avait eues pendant la bataille, il était primordial qu'elle sache à quel point ses nerfs étaient atteints. Aussi et même si cela lui coûta, Minël prit le temps de regarder comment se mouvait le corps de l'héritier d'Erebor avant de s'approcher.

Quand elle fut à son chevet, elle n'essaya même pas de l'immobiliser car le nain au drôle de chapeau y parvenait assez bien tout seul. La guérisseuse prit alors un linge propre et l'imbiba d'une puissante solution antalgique. Elle le plaqua ensuite sur le nez du blond. Bientôt, les convulsions devinrent moindres et la respiration de Fili s'apaisa.

Au bout de quelques instants, il fut totalement calme, le regard dans le vague. Bofur en profita pour soupirer de soulagement avant d'essuyer rageusement les larmes qui avaient traitreusement coulé sur ses joues.

«Après que j'ai retiré le linge de son visage. Il mettra quelques courtes minutes, à reprendre totalement pied dans la réalité. A ce moment là, vous devrez tout lui compter. Expliqua Minêl à Bofur faisant que ce dernier déglutit difficilement.

La tâche n'allait pas être facile loin de là.

-Mais, il aura toujours aussi mal? S'inquiéta le nain.

-Non, il devrait être tranquille pour un moment mais s'il recommençait à s'agiter, vous devrait lui remettre le linge sur le nez. M'avez-vous compris?

-Oui…»

Legolas en avait assez! Il allait étrangler Minêl. Comment avait-elle osé le droguer?! Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça! En effet, lorsque Fili avait hurlé, le prince de Mirkwood s'était réveillé en sursaut. Tant et si bien qu'il était tombé de son lit pour se retrouver face contre terre.

Grommelant toujours, Legolas mit une main sur la couche de Tauriel pour s'en servir d'appui afin de se relever mais très vite, il s'immobilisa. En effet, le prince de Mirkwood sentit les doigts de sa sœur effleurer les siens. En un instant, il fut sur ses pieds pour mieux la regarder. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux de sa sœur, marron clair aux nuances vert forêt. Cet échange fut bref car bientôt, Tauriel détourna faiblement le regard avant de fermer les yeux, des larmes dévalant ses joues. S'allongeant doucement à ses côtés, Legolas la serra précautionneusement contre lui.


	7. Des êtres chers à jamais partis

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR**

**Gaelle :** voici les réactions de Fili et Tauriel qu'il te tardait de lire. Prépare les mouchoirs.

**Syrene-T : **oui, Bofur n'a pas le meilleur rôle mais il est sûrement le plus délicat des membres de compagnie avec Balin. Alors, il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui se charge d'annoncer les nouvelles à Fili. Sinon, tant mieux si tu trouves que j'ai réussi à bien retranscrire les émotions du film.

**ScottishBloodyMary** : c'est vrai que Legolas avait besoin d'être refroidi. J'avoue que je m'en donne à cœur joie avec lui. Quant à Fili, ses souffrances ne font que commencer.

**Legolas** : tu m'as posé bien des questions et ce chapitre commencera un peu à y répondre mais chaque chose en son temps.

**6. Des êtres chers à jamais partis**

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais cette étrange substance que l'on lui avait fait respirer avait calmé la douleur. Cela avait été un soulagement sans non. A présent, il se sentait flotter sur un petit nuage, son esprit complètement anesthésié comme si le monde ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Presque avec regret, il s'aperçut que ses sens reprenaient contact avec la réalité. Bientôt, la toile de la tente au dessus de sa couche lui apparut clairement. Pourquoi n'était-il pas à Erebor? Il aurait été plus sûr pour les blessés que Oin installe l'infirmerie avec l'une des galeries de la Montagne Solitaire, non? Un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner le regard. En effet, après l'effroyable vague de douleur, il ne faisait pas assez confiance à son corps pour tourner la tête.

Bofur apparut alors dans son champ de vision. Le cœur de Fili s'apaisa alors légèrement : ainsi le fabricant de jouets avait survécu à la bataille. Tous les membres de la compagnie avaient-ils eu la même chance? Il espérait ardemment que cela était le cas. Cependant, quelque chose commençait à l'angoisser furieusement. En effet, il ne se souvenait que d'une douleur fulgurante dans le dos puis plus rien. Alors, s'il avait été blessé, pourquoi était-ce Bofur qui était à son chevet et non son frère ou son oncle? Etaient-ils blessés eux aussi? L'héritier d'Erebor pria Mahal que leurs jours ne soient pas en danger. La bienséance que Thorin s'était évertué à lui apprendre en tant que futur roi lui imposait de demander en premier des nouvelles des proches de Bofur. Cela s'expliquait par le fait que le nain au drôle de chapeau l'avait apparemment veillé.

Cependant, il ne pouvait ignorer le sort de sa famille toute proche plus longtemps.

«Où sont-ils? Réussit à demander le blond avant de légèrement grimacer à cause de la sècheresse de sa gorge.

Quand il entendit la question qui lui était adressée, le concerné aurait payé cher pour pouvoir se sauver et aller se cacher au fond d'une galerie abandonnée d'Erebor. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Plus tôt le jeune prince saurait et plus vite il pourrait faire son deuil, comme tous avaient déjà commencé à faire.

-Ils…ils…je suis désolé Fili…ils…ils n'ont pas survécu…

Voilà, c'était dit. Bofur avait encore plus envie de disparaître sous terre pour ne plus en sortir que pour la fin du monde. Le marchand de jouets vit alors les yeux du blessé s'agrandirent de stupeur et sa respiration se bloquait.

-Qu…quoi? Demanda le blond.

-Thorin est tombé en emportant Azog et Kili en combattant Bolg. Se sentit obligé de préciser le nain au drôle de chapeau.

-Non…c'est impossible…ils…Thorin ne peut être mort…pas après tout ce que nous avons traversé…Quant à Kili…il…Tauriel n'aurait jamais rien laissé lui arriver…

-Fili…

-NON! Tu mens! Comment peux-tu être si cruel, Bofur?! Je…je dois aller retrouver mon frère et mon frère! Pousse-toi! S'agita le blond en réussissant à se redresser laborieusement sur sa couche, le marchand de jouets essayant de l'arrêter.

L'expression qu'affichait Fili était si désespéré que les nerfs de son camarade lâchèrent.

-Fili! Ils sont morts! MORTS! Morts en héros mais morts quand même!

Aussitôt, après les voir dites, le nain au drôle de chapeau regretta ses paroles. Il s'inquiéta alors de voir l'héritier d'Erebor se rallonger docilement pour ensuite lui donner le dos.

-Fili, je…

-Va-t-en…

-Mais…

-DEGAGE!»

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Bofur pour se sauver en courant et sortir de la tente comme s'il avait un orc particulièrement teigneux aux trousses.

L'écarteler, l'étrangler, l'égorger ou simplement l'éventrer? Legolas était présentement en train de lister toutes les manières qu'il aurait de trucider Bofur. Pourquoi Minël lui avait-elle demandé à lui d'annoncer les nouvelles au prince nain? Quand le fabricant de jouets avait annoncé ce qu'il en était du sort des héritiers de Durin, Legolas avait senti sa sœur se tendre avant qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes ne dévale ses joues. Crétins de nains! Ce peuple de la terre ne connaissait décidément pas la délicatesse. A présent, les sanglots de l'héritier d'Erebor faisaient écho à ceux de Tauriel. Cela brisait le cœur du prince elfe de la voir ainsi.

Après tout, six siècles d'amitié fraternelle ne peuvent de rapprocher deux personnes. Chacun des deux saivait quand l'autre n'allait pas bien ou était blessé. Jamais encore, il n'avait senti sa sœur si désespérée et même après son réveil, ce sentiment l'effrayait au plus haut point. E n effet, après avoir perdu sa mère, jamais il ne pourrait supporter la mort de Tauriel et il savait que son père n'était pas loin de partager les mêmes pensées. A présent, Legolas comprenait pleinement pourquoi ce dernier avait voulu éloigner sa sœur d'eux.

Kili…Kili ne serait jamais plus à ses côtés. Jamais depuis la naissance du cadet, les deux frères n'avaient été séparés plus de quelques heures. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour vraiment décrire leur relation, même le mot «fusionnel» était bien en dessous de la vérité. Chacun savait à quoi l'autre pensait, comment il se sentait. L'un ne faisait jamais quelque chose sans l'autre…

La mort de Kili était un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Il voulait mourir, rejoindre son frère et atteindre avec lui dans les Halls de leurs ancêtres. Il pensait que ce manque ne pourrait pas être comblé comment cela pourrait-il l'être? De nouvelles larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'héritier d'Erebor quand il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Kili lors de leur première nuit sous la Montagne Solitaire. Son cadet avait pour projet d'épouser Tauriel et de fonder une famille avec elle. Deux jours avant, le blond aurait charrié son frère. Cependant, il avait bien vu le regard de souffrance de la rousse quand elle avait découvert que son frère était sur le point de mourir puis les contacts conscients ou non que tous deux avaient échangés à maintes reprises. Un peu moins de deux heures avant que Smaug n'attaque Lacville, Fili, Oin et Bofur étaient allés somnoler dans la chambre de Bard, Kili assurant qu'il allait mieux et qu'ils méritaient de se reposer. Or, le prince nain était sûr que Tauriel était restée avec son frère pendant ce temps là. Le blond était sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas restés immobiles comme deux ronds de flan.

Quant à Thorin, il était simplement parti…il avait rejoint leurs ancêtres. Il lui en voulait tellement! Il les avait abandonné son peuple…sa famille…lui…Après que son oncle ait vaincu la maladie du dragon, il pensait que plus rien n'éloignerait son oncle de lui et pourtant…D'ailleurs, Thorin était-il vraiment un oncle pour lui? Non, définitivement non! Il était celui qui avait aidé sa mère à les élever son frère et lui…Thorin avait été un deuxième père pour eux. Avec sa mère, il avait été celui qui les rassurait après un cauchemar ou lors des nuits d'orage, celui qui leurs racontait une histoire avant de dormir ou parfois leurs donnait une taloche bien senti quand ils faisaient des bêtises. Il était celui qui leurs avait appris à forger le métal. Il était celui qui était fier quand ils progressaient chaque jour un peu plus pour être des guerriers accomplis. Il était celui qui lui avait fait sa tresse prouvant qu'il était majeur….

Maintenant…maintenant, il était seul car Thorin l'avait abandonné et lui laissait une bien lourde charge…que Mahal lui vienne en aide! Il allait être le Roi sous la Montagne! Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'il le serait un jour mais pas avant longtemps, très, très longtemps…Il aurait alors eu le loisir de voir comment Thorin s'y prenait, il lui aurait tout enseigné à propos de cette charge mais non…A présent, il était seul et le destin d'Erebor reposait sur ses épaules de jeune adulte, tout juste majeur…Encore un gamin comme dirait Dwalin…A cette pensée, ses compagnons de route lui manquèrent plus que jamais. Il se sentait si seul, abandonné…Cette solitude le glaçait jusqu'aux os…

Tout à sa souffrance, Fili ne réagit pas tout de suite quand deux bras frêles se glissèrent autour de ses épaules avant de l'étirer contre leur propriétaire. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Une odeur de pin et de baies comme la sienne était aisément reconnaissable. Sur le moment, il se sentait comme un petit enfant après un cauchemar, il avait besoin d'une présence réconfortante et si elle la lui offrait d'elle-même alors tant mieux…Il n'en éprouvait aucune honte. De son bras valide, il s'accrocha à la nouvelle venue avant que ses épaules ne tressautent comme jamais sous ses sanglots.

L'esprit de Legolas oscillait entre consternation et soulagement. Quand il vit le nain et sa sœur s'enfermer dans une étreinte réconfortante, le prince elfe se dit qu'il avait eu raison de déposer Tauriel sur la couche du dénommé Fili. Il en avait eu l'idée grâce à un souvenir.

En effet, lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il pleurait la mort de sa mère dans sa chambre, son père avait pris l'habitude de lui amener Tauriel qui pleurait dans la sienne à cause de la mort de ses propres parents. Cette technique avait fait des merveilles car très vite les domestiques ne furent plus réveillés la nuit par les cris et les pleurs des deux enfants.

Si sentir l'autre près de soi pouvait aider à ce que sa sœur reste dans le monde des vivants alors qu'il en soit ainsi…De plus, ce n'était pas comme si le nain avait l'air de détester ça.

Alors que Gloin et Oin allaient quitter leurs compagnons pour partir à la recherche de Bofur, ce dernier débarqua tel un boulet de canon dans le hall d'Erebor comme s'il avait Azog le profanateur à ses trousses. Un grand soulagement étreignit alors les neufs nains et du hobbit présents, même s'il ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, le fabricant de jouets ne s'arrêta même pas devant eux et fila en direction des forges. Ce comportement était bien inhabituel du propriétaire du drôle de chapeau qui était l'un des joyeux lurons de leur compagnie.

Bombur esquissa un geste pour suivre son frère mais Oin lui attrapa le bras et lui fit comprendre d'un regard que ce serait lui qui irait parler à leur fugueur de quelques heures. Le vieux nain se mit donc en route vers les forges, craignant ce qu'il allait apprendre. Si comme il le pensait Bofur était allé voir Tauriel et qu'il revenait cela voulait dire que…Le guérisseur ne voulait pas croire que la rousse était morte…non, elle devait avoir survivre…ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Oin parvint rapidement près d'un four dont le foyer ronronnait gentiment, diffusant une douce chaleur à sa proximité. Il y trouva un Bofur sanglotant dans son chapeau.

«Tauriel? Demanda doucement le guérisseur.

Le fabricant de jouets secoua la tête.

-Fili…Avoua ce dernier.

Le vieux nain eut l'impression que son cœur allait arrêter de battre.

-Mort? Réussit-il à demander au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité.

-Non…blessé, pas en danger…au campement des elfes…»

Oin sentit alors une grande colère monter en lui ainsi Gandalf leurs avait encore menti! Ce magicien ne savait-il donc pas ce qu'était l'honnêteté? D'ailleurs, il suffisait de voir comment il minaudait auprès du seigneur Elrond pour avoir un aperçu du personnage. Décidément, le guérisseur ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dori portait Gandalf en si grande estime. Ce magicien était un danger pour eux!

Assez loin d'Erebor, une petite fille brune d'une dizaine d'années et aux oreilles en pointe courrait agilement entre les arbres, évitant également ses homologues. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle aperçut enfin la personne qu'elle cherchait, à savoir une elfe blonde bien plus belle encore que toutes les autres elfes.

«Grand-mère! Grand-mère! L'appela-t-elle.

-Que se passe-t-il Arwen? Lui demanda doucement la concernée en lui souriant.

-J'ai eu une vision! S'extasia l'enfant.

-Oui, je sais…j'ai eu la même…

-Oh…un jour, j'en aurai une que tu n'auras pas! S'enorgueillit la plus jeune.

-Je n'en doute pas…La rassura sa grand-mère.

-On ira?

-J'irai mais je préfère que tu restes en sécurité ici…»


	8. Naissance d'un espoir

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR**

**Sabrinabella****: **en effet, Gandalf va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Personnellement, il me fait beaucoup penser à Albus Dumbledore dans Harry Potter, toujours à comploter ans le dos des autres. J'avoue avoir du mal avec ce genre de personnage. Quant à Fili, je trouve que ce personnage mérite d'être développé.

**ScottishBloodyMary : **Fili n'a pas fini d'en voir, tu vas voir.

**Gaelle : **trop court? Mes chapitres ont doublé depuis le début de mon histoire mais je vais essayer de les rallonger à nouveau. Quant à Tauriel, elle va être un pilier essentiel à Fili. Oui, Gandalf ne va pas vraiment apprécier ce qui va lui arriver.

**Guest : **et non! Cette enfant n'a pas d'origine naine. Le prénom «Arwen» ne te dit rien?

**ElfieRose : **merci d'aimer ma fanfic! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Syrene-T : **oui, Fili, Bofur, Tauriel et Legolas n'ont pas fini d'en voir mais quoi d'anormal alors qu'ils sont des piliers de mon intrigue?

**7. Naissance d'un espoir**

Tauriel…Dès le départ, il l'avait moins détesté que les autres elfes qui les avaient capturés dans la forêt noire et ce, en dépit de son grade de capitaine des gardes. Ce dernier faisait pourtant d'elle la responsable de leur capture...du moins en partie…La raison? En dépit des circonstances de leur rencontre, elle n'avait pas hésité à sauver son frère des pattes des araignées. Ensuite, lors de leur évasion, la rousse avait à nouveau sauvé son frère, d'un orc cette fois. A ce moment-là, il avait arrêté de la détester vraiment. Au contraire, il se sentait redevable envers elle. Enfin, elle avait guéri son frère du poison qui le faisait agoniser pour finalement, les conduire en lieu sûr, loin de Lacville alors en flammes, tout cela, en désobéissant aux ordres du prince elfe.

A présent que son frère n'était plus là, il avait l'impression qu'elle était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Sa présence lui était rassurante comme si Kili était encore auprès de lui. Est-ce simplement Tauriel qui produisait cette sensation ou y avait-il autre chose? Sincèrement, pour le moment, il n'en avait rien à faire et voulait simplement demeurer dans cette position. Là où il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir complètement perdu son cadet.

Bien sûr, il savait que cette intimité ne durerait pas. En effet, à un moment ou à un autre, chacun des deux se devrait de retourner auprès des leurs. Il espérait juste qu'elle viendrait le voir de temps en temps. Sur ces pensées, Fili se rendormit retrouvant dans ses rêves, les êtres chers que la guerre venait tout juste de lui arracher.

Quand Tauriel se réveilla, les dernières lueurs du jour disparaissaient doucement à l'horizon. Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur l'héritier d'Erebor. En cet instant, elle se sentait parfaitement en accord avec lui comme si Kili était encore un peu avec elle.

La perte du jeune nain archer était pour elle comme un abysse sans fond dans lequel elle aurait plongé volontiers. Simplement, quelque chose l'en avait empêché et elle ignorait encore quoi. Jamais encore, elle n'avait souffert comme en cet instant, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour que l'on l'en défasse? Pourtant, à travers cette grande souffrance, elle sentait un lien se formait avec Fili et elle savait qu'il devait probablement ressentir la même chose.

Un souvenir s'imposa alors dans son esprit. En effet, cette sensation de lien, elle l'avait déjà ressenti à la mort de ses parents car c'est à cette époque qu'elle avait réellement tissé un lien avec Legolas, à travers leur souffrance commune.

Tout à ses pensées, elle faillit sursauter quand une tasse de thé aux herbes médicinales apparut dans son champ de vision. Levant les yeux, Minël apparut devant elle en lui souriant légèrement. En effet, même si la guérisseuse ne l'avouerait jamais, elle était heureuse que Legolas ait réuni les deux blessés sur la même couche. La raison? Depuis qu'ils étaient l'un avec l'autre, leur état général s'était amélioré en un temps record, même si ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'ils regambaderaient comme des lapins surtout pour le nain.

Simplement, Tauriel eut une réaction pour le moins inattendu. En effet, Minël la vit retrousser le nez avant de se dégager lentement de l'étreinte de Fili, pour ne pas le réveiller. La guérisseuse fut alors vraiment alerter quand elle la vit se tourner de l'autre côté de la couche pour ensuite vomir le peu que son estomac contenait.

Quand l'odeur du thé était parvenue à la rousse, elle avait senti son estomac protester brutalement comme s'il se retournait sur lui-même. Elle n'en comprenait pas la raison car elle avait l'habitude de boire ce breuvage et jamais, il ne lui avait donné la nausée comme maintenant. La sensation de malaise fut si forte qu'elle sentit qu'elle devait se défaire des bras de Fili pour se retourner. Grand bien lui en fit car ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en voyant le contenu de son estomac se répandre sur le sol. Jamais encore elle n'avait été malade. Blessée, oui et même plus d'une fois car après tout, elle était capitaine des gardes mais malade jamais! Les elfes n'étaient jamais malades et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il paraissait lui arriver. A ce moment-là, elle se sentit pathétique comme jamais et des larmes de honte lui montèrent aux yeux avant de dévaler les joues…Elle ne voulait plus jamais connaître cette sensation, si frustrante, si honteuse.

Tout à sa confusion alors qu'une nouvelle vague de nausée la saisissait, elle ne sentit pas quelqu'un lui rassembler les cheveux pour les lui maintenir en arrière, ni que la main de cette personne se figea en sentant sous ses doigts une perle de mithril accrochée à une mèche de cheveux.

Bilbo n'était pas vraiment rassuré. En effet, quand Oin avait annoncé ce que Bofur lui avait confié, tous les nains étaient devenus furieux. D'ailleurs, le hobbit ne se serait jamais douté que le plus effrayant du groupe serait Balin. Après tout, l'aîné de la troupe ressemblait davantage à un papy gâteau qu'à un berserker, contrairement à son frère cadet Dwalin. Simplement, le semi-homme avait appris que les apparences pouvaient être plus trompeuses qu'il ne le soupçonnait déjà.

Ainsi après un moment de grande fureur de la part de tous où le pauvre hobbit se demanda si les murs allaient résister et ne pas leurs tomber dessus, ils réussirent à reprendre le dessus. Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller réclamer Fili sans avoir pris des précautions avant, surtout en ignorant l'étendue de ses blessures, la compagnie se mit d'accord pour envoyer un éclaireur. Or, qui mieux qu'un hobbit pour servir d'éclaireur? Bilbo fut donc chargé de la dite mission d'espionnage.

Ainsi, Bilbo se retrouvait à présent derrière le dernier rocher qui pouvait le dissimuler complètement avant qu'il ne pénètre à proprement parlé dans le camp des elfes. Bien sûr, l'anneau pouvait le rendre invisible mais le semi-homme savait que le roi elfe, Thranduil, arrivait à pratiquement deviner sa présence. Simplement, maintenant qu'il avait accepté d'y aller, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait revenir en arrière.

Prenant une bonne inspiration, Bilbo se passa l'anneau au doigt avant de sortir de derrière le rocher et de se diriger vers les tentes faisant office d'infirmerie. Celle qu'il recherchait était un peu à l'écart des autres s'il devait en croire Bofur. Bientôt, le hobbit arriva vers ce qui semblait être la bonne. Simplement, pour rentrer il dut soulever légèrement un pan de la toile et il ne s'attendait pas à s'être trompé de tente. De plus, en l'étrange absence de vent, voir un pan de la toile se soulever était plus qu'intrigant. De ce fait, Bilbo ne sut quoi dire ni faire quand il se sentait soulever de terre par le col pour faire face à un regard froid comme la glace. Se sachant repérer, il finit par enlever l'anneau, redevenant ainsi parfaitement visible.

«Si ce n'est pas monsieur Sacquet. Siffla presque le roi elfe en dardant des yeux le nouveau venu.

Etonné du manque de réaction de ce dernier par rapport à son précédent état d'invisibilité, le susnommé n'en menait vraiment pas large et dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

-Bonsoir seigneur Thranduil. Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas?

-On dirait qu'en dépit de votre sale manie de fouiner partout, surtout là où vous ne devriez pas, vous connaissez un minimum de formules de politesse. Alors, que viendrait faire un hobbit cambrioleur dans le camp des elfes? Dans ma tente pour être plus exact?

-Heu…je me promenais simplement et je me suis dit que j'allais venir saluer Gandalf le Gris. Je le croyais avec vous mais comme on dirait que ce n'est pas le cas, je vais me retirer. Inventa le semi-homme en essayant de paraître le plus crédible possible.

-Est-ce normal que je n'en crois pas un mot?

-Heu…hé bien ça n'engage que vous! Sourit bêtement Bilbo qui se sentait plus dépassé que jamais.

En effet, Thranduil allait sûrement l'étriper d'ici peu puis ce serait la compagnie entière qui allait l'étriper pour s'être fait repérer.

-Je vous vais dire ce que vous êtes venu faire ici. Vous êtes venu voir ce qu'il en était du prince nain et même de ma fille, si ça se trouve…

Le hobbit préféra se taire pour ce qui était de Fili et encore plus pour la fille de Thranduil car il ignorait totalement de qui il s'agissait. Après tout, si lors de sa première nuit à Erebor, Kili lui avait rabattu les oreilles avec son grand amour pour Tauriel, il ignorait totalement qui elle était vraiment par rapport au roi elfe.

-Puisque vous ne paraissez pas disposé à me répondre. Je vais vous épargner cette peine.

Avant que le pauvre Bilbo ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva dehors avec Thranduil qui le tenait toujours par le col. Le roi elfe le mena vers une tente toute proche. Quand il y entra, la silhouette endormie de Fili se retrouva tout de suite dans le champ de vision du hobbit qui ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

-Il est vivant…Laissa échapper le semi-homme.

-Oui, il est vivant mais il mettra un certain temps à se remettre. Il a une clavicule en morceau et la colonne vertébrale abîmée sans parler d'une jambe brisée en trois endroits. Il lui sera ardu de remarcher. Signala une guérisseuse qui venait à leur rencontre.

-Ah Minël…nous venions aux nouvelles. Fit Thranduil en posant son paquet par terre, ce dernier n'osa cependant pas bouger.

-Mon seigneur…contrairement, à ce que je pensais, il se pourrait que le prince Fili puisse être déplacé plus tôt. Si je peux veiller à ce qu'il le soit correctement et qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains, il peut retourner auprès des siens dès demain matin. Expliqua la guérisseuse.

Cette dernière avait fait exprès de dire tout cela devant le hobbit pour être sûr que les proches de Fili seraient vite au courant. Après tout, il n'était pas question qu'elle «séquestre» son patient plus que nécessaire. En effet, la guérisseuse savait de source sûre que les nains avaient un lien très fort les uns avec les autres, plus que n'importe quel autre peuple. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment guérir qu'avec les leurs. Simplement, allait se poser le problème de Tauriel et de son lien avec le nain en question.

Sachant les tensions que la rousse et son frère adoptif avaient encore avec leur père, il aurait été plus simple que tous deux demeurent un peu éloignés de Thranduil, le temps que ce dernier finisse de se remettre les idées en place. Pourtant, jamais le roi n'allait permettre à ces enfants de rester loin de lui après ce qu'il était arrivé et pourtant…ou alors? Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Minël. Après tout, même si elle était la guérisseuse en chef de Mirkwood, ses collègues sauraient bien se débrouiller sans elle, n'est-ce pas? La voix de son roi la sortit alors de ses pensées.

-Je vous laisse en compagnie du prince nain, monsieur Sacquet. Quant à vous Minël, conduisez-moi auprès de ma fille.»

La guérisseuse emmena Thranduil auprès de Tauriel. Après l'épisode des nausées et profitant du fait que Fili dormait toujours, elle avait ramené la rousse sur sa couche. Minël qui avait alors été prise d'un doute, avait réexaminé sa patiente. Elle avait découvert quelque chose pour le moins surprenant et elle était sûre que son seigneur friserait la crise cardiaque quand il le saurait. Cependant, il n'était pas obligé de l'apprendre tout de suite, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, un objet près de la couche de sa fille endormie, attira l'attention de Thranduil.

«Minël?

-Oui? Essaya de paraître candide la susnommé, même si elle savait qu'elle excellait pas du tout dans ce rôle.

-Pourquoi y a-t-il un seau près du chevet de ma fille?

-Ah ça…hé bien…

-Répondez-moi! Commença à s'impatienter le roi.

-Il se pourrait qu'elle soit sujette à des nausées ces derniers temps.

-Des nausées? Mais les elfes n'en ont jamais! Nous ne tombons jamais malades! Enfin si, il arrive que certaines elfes le soient à l'occasion. Ma femme en avait eues quand elle attendait…Thranduil s'interrompit brusquement alors que la révélation se frayait un chemin dans son esprit.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, un regard indéchiffrable posé sur sa fille. Minël réalisa qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il hurle.

-Dites moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

-Si, ça l'est. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non? Comme ça, vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne se laissera pas dépérir. Se décida à avouer la guérisseuse.

-Le sait-elle?

-Oui, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait déjà bien intégré le concept.

-C'est avec ce nain archer, n'est-ce pas? Kili, il me semble. Un héritier du trône d'Erebor qui plus est!

-Sûrement. Vu l'état dans lequel le prince Legolas l'a retrouvé à la mort du prince Kili, ce ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il était son unique.

-Mais c'est ridicule! Ne pouvait accepter Thranduil.

-Pardonnez moi mon impertinence mon seigneur mais notre reine était une elfe sylvestre, n'est-ce pas? Rien ne la destinait à être votre unique et pourtant…

-Il suffit Minël! Siffla le concerné pour la faire taire.

-Je vous prie de pardonner mon affront seigneur Thranduil. Je n'avais nullement l'attention de vous manquer de respect, à notre reine et à vous. Se soumit aussitôt la guérisseuse qui savait comme beaucoup qu'il s'agissait du sujet le plus délicat qui pouvait être abordé avec le roi.

-Disparaissez pour le moment! Je veux être seul avec elle!

-Bien!»

Thranduil ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Décidément, sa fille avait décidé de faire de sa vie un vrai champ de bataille. Tout comme son fils, il l'avait choyée et cela n'avait pas empêché ses deux enfants de se sauver comme des voleurs. Tout ceci en dépit du fait, qu'il avait expressément ordonné que nul ne quitte Mirkwood. Ensuite, il avait un peu perdu la tête et avait voulu éloigner Tauriel. Cette dernière lui rappelait tant sa défunte femme alors qu'elles ne partageaient nul lien de sang. Cette ressemblance lui était parfois bien douloureuse. Cependant, Thranduil devait bien avoué que s'il avait adopté Tauriel à la mort de ses parents au lieu de la confier au premier tuteur venu, c'était en grande partie à cause du fait qu'elle avait la même origine que sa défunte épouse.

Tout cela pour dire que même elle, il ne la croyait pas capable d'une telle bêtise! Même si le nain était son unique! Où était donc passée la bienséance qu'il s'était évertué à lui enseigner? Ah oui! Ces séances de bienséance avaient été de vraies séances de torture pour lui comme pour elle!

Sa fille n'était même pas mariée! Rendez-vous compte! Et puis, si cela se trouvait, Minël s'était trompée et ce, même s'il en doutait fortement. Voulant une dernière vérification, Thranduil posa délicatement sa main sur le bas ventre de sa fille endormie. Il la sentit alors! Une vie jeune mais pleine de force grandissait à l'intérieur de sa fille. C'était décidé! Il était officiellement au bout du rouleau.

Bilbo n'était pas resté longtemps pour éviter que le roi elfe ne l'empêche de partir. Bien que n'ayant pas de connaissances médicales à proprement parlées, il lui avait semblé que Fili était hors de danger. Bien sûr, son corps portait la trace des combats mais il semblait respirer normalement et il n'avait pas de fièvre. Cependant, il devait avouer qu'il était un peu impressionnant de voir son ami avec un bras en écharpe, une jambe immobilisée sur toute sa longueur par une attelle et une espèce de corset qui lui contenait tout le tronc.

Quand le hobbit revint à Erebor, il dut passer par un interrogatoire rigoureux de la part de Balin et Oin. S'il put répondre à toutes celles de l'aîné de la compagnie car elles étaient d'ordre logistique, celles médicales du frère de Gloin furent beaucoup plus difficiles. Ainsi, il se contenta d'en dire le plus possible, sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'entrer plus dans les détails. Cependant, cela parmi aux deux vieux guerriers de prendre une décision : demain à la première heure, ils iraient réclamer Fili avec quelques autres nains de la compagnie.

Bard arriva en compagnie de Legolas sur la place de Dale où les elfes avaient établi leur camp. En effet, le prince elfe était venu le chercher en lui disant que son père réclamer sa présence. Le tueur de Smaug ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou s'inquiéter de cela. Quand ils entrèrent tous deux dans la tente du roi Thranduil, une curieuse scène s'offrit à eux. En effet, le seigneur elfe avait l'air particulièrement contrarié pendant qu'une femme elfe portant l'uniforme des guérisseurs les observait d'un œil goguenard.

«Bonsoir seigneur Thranduil, vous m'avez fait demander? Se décida à parler Bard.

-En effet, il se trouve que demain, les miens et moi-même allons quitter Dale pour retourner à Mirkwood. A cause de, comment dirais-je? Ah oui, à cause de «problèmes administratifs», les nains ne sont, pour le moment, pas en mesure de vous payer. Je vous laisserais donc des vivres et continueraient à vous en envoyer régulièrement pendant le reste de l'hiver. Pour ce qui est du paiement, vous allez tout simplement héberger ma fille, mon fils et Minël ici présente. Ma fille n'est pas en mesure de voyager. Quant à Legolas, il restera pour veiller sur elle et garder un œil sur Erebor. Minël restera pour s'occuper de ma fille et des vôtres à l'occasion. Déclara le roi elfe en ignorant superbement le regard furieux de son fils qui ne voulait pas rester coincé si près des nains d'une part, et le regard moqueur de Minël qui était très contente d'avoir réussi à le convaincre d'agir ainsi.

Bard, quand à lui, était plutôt satisfait du déroulement des choses. En effet, la survie des siens était, à présent, assurée : des vivres et une guérisseuse elfe, que demander de plus?

-Très bien seigneur Thranduil. Je vous remercie. Déclara le tueur de Smaug.

Il était aussi un peu soulagé pour ses enfants. En effet, tous trois n'arrêtaient de lui poser des questions pour savoir s'il savait quoique ce soit des elfes et des nains qui les avaient défendus contre les orcs. Tilda en particulier, parlait de Tauriel du matin au soir et parlait même d'apprendre à se battre comme elle. D'ailleurs, depuis la fin de la bataille, la petite fille avait pris l'habitude d'aller jouer à l'épée avec les enfants de sexe masculin, amusant beaucoup son père dans sa manière de faire.


	9. Des comptes à régler

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****: Pardon pour le retard mais un autre chapitre arrivera au cours de la semaine à venir.**

**ScottishBloodyMary : **Tant mieux si ça te plaît toujours autant.^^ J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

**Sabrinabella****: **Hé oui ! Avant de partir, Kili a un beau présent à son aimée. Pour Balin, on a tendance à oublier qu'il a été et est toujours un guerrier redoutable. Il a survécu à trop de choses pour ne pas posséder des qualités martiales exceptionnelles. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage entre Thranduil et Bilbon car on peut imaginer sans mal que le roi elfe n'avait pas aimé que ses gardes se fassent berner par un hobbit. Quant à Gandalf, il va avoir un accueil pas vraiment comme il se l'était imaginé…

**Syrene-T : **Le passage entre Bilbon et Thranduil était sympa à écrire et il est vrai que j'aime bien manipulé les personnages de Legolas ainsi que celui de son père.

**Gaelle :** Tu trouves que Thranduil ne s'énerve pas en apprenant qu'il va bientôt être grand-père? Pourtant c'était l'impression que je voulais donner...Pour les similarités entre feue la reine et Tauriel, je suis content que cela plaise.^^

**ElfieRose : **Content que cela te plaise et la suite arrive !^^

**8. Des comptes à régler**

Balin et Oin se tenaient devant Thranduil et Minël. Derrière ces derniers, Legolas était debout les mains prêtes à se saisir de ses dagues si besoin était. Quant à Dwalin et Gloin, ils flanquaient leurs frères, équipés pour se défendre mais leurs armes étaient encore bien sagement dans leurs fourreaux respectifs. Nori comme Bifur, eux, attendaient dehors. La pression était écrasante et Bilbon, placés derrière Dwalin et Gloin ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place au milieu de tout cela.

La guérisseuse en chef, elle, en eut rapidement assez et décida de rompre la glace. Elle s'avança vers les nains de quelques pas, juste assez pour leurs faire comprendre qu'elle cherchait à communiquer sans pour autant se montrer supérieure à eux.

«Le prince Fili va bien. Il est naturel que vous vouliez le récupérer. Nous attendions juste que vous veniez. Ses blessures sont sérieuses mais pas mortelles. Avec les soins adéquats, il se pourrait bien qu'il ne garde aucune séquelle.

- Vous êtes la guérisseuse dont nous a parlée Bilbon? Minël, c'est ça? Demanda alors Oin en reportant son regard sur cette dernière.

- Exact. Lui sourit la susnommée.

- Je suis Oin, fils de Groin. Je suis le guérisseur de la compagnie. Je souhaiterais que vous m'expliquiez en détails ce qui l'en est. Se présenta le nain à moitié sourd.

- Je m'en ferais un plaisir. Monseigneur? M'autorisez-vous à disposer? Voulut savoir Minël en s'adressant à son roi.

D'un geste de la main, Thranduil lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait se retirer. Gloin grinça des dents en voyant son frère sortir de la tente avec l'elfe. Après avoir échangé un rapide coup d'œil avec Dwalin, le père de Gimli suivit son frère et la guérisseuse à l'extérieur.

- Qu'espérez-vous que nous vous donnions roi Thranduil? Finit par demander Balin.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Fit mine d'ignorer le susnommé qui jubilait intérieurement de voir les nains dans cette position.

Bien sûr, il leurs en voulait pour ne toujours pas avoir ses gemmes, pour les morts elfes de la Bataille des cinq Armées mais surtout et plus que tout, pour le fait que l'un d'eux ait osé faire un enfant à sa fille.

- Le roi du royaume des forêts ne fait jamais rien sans but. Vous aviez une idée pour vous occuper de notre prince. Ainsi, je pose la question : qu'attendez-vous de nous? Répéta l'aîné de la compagnie qui essayait de maîtriser de son mieux les tremblements de colère que contenait sa voix.

Thranduil lui adressa un sourire plus que suffisant qui fit frémir Dwalin. Cependant, la réponse que le père de Legolas surprit tout le monde, son fils le premier.

- Je souhaiterais que ma fille soit autorisée à visiter le prince chaque fois qu'elle le voudra. Quant à Minël, je pense que vous ne pourrez pas lui refuser de suivre l'évolution de votre précieux héritier.

- C'est tout? Ne put s'empêcher de s'assurer Dwalin qui n'y comprenait pas grand chose.

-Oui…pour le moment…

Thranduil profitait de chaque instant de cet entretien comme de chacune des gorgées d'un vin particulièrement exquis. Après tout, il attendait depuis bien longtemps de voir les nains ainsi à sa merci. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier son fils d'avoir ramené le prince nain à leur campement il y a de cela quelques jours.

- Donc nous récupérons Fili et nous partons.» Affirma Balin avant de se retourner pour fixer Bilbon lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait leurs indiquer où se trouvait la tente de Fili.

Le prince nain dormait tranquillement, du moins pour le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. De grandes cernes soulignaient ses yeux clos. Sa respiration était assez calme mais avait parfois un soubresaut, signe que ses rêves devaient plutôt être considérés comme des cauchemars de temps à autre. La veille, quand Fili avait réalisé qu'il avait été séparé de Tauriel, il avait refusé de manger quoique ce soit et ce, malgré les insistances de Minël. Cette volonté se renforça quand la guérisseuse refusa de lui dire pourquoi elle avait décidé de les mettre chacun d'un côté du rideau. Si l'héritier d'Erebor n'avait pas été un patient dont il fallait limiter les mouvements, Minël l'aurait secoué comme un prunier pour le faire changer d'avis.

Quand Oin entra dans la tente, il s'approcha rapidement de Fili et l'examina rapidement en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas le réveiller. Minël ne fut guère vexée par cela. Elle comprenait parfaitement le besoin du vieux guérisseur de vouloir s'assurer de lui-même de l'état du prince.

«Qu'en est-il des blessures du dos? Vous êtes sûre qu'elles ne l'empêcheront pas de remarcher? Voulut-il s'assurer en regardant le corset qui enveloppait l'ensemble du tronc du blond.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne crois pas qu'il gardera des séquelles. Cependant, remarcher pourra lui être ardu. Il faudra être particulièrement vigilant à ce moment là.

- Il faudra d'abord nous occuper de ses autres blessures car ce sont elles qui guériront en premier.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Il a la clavicule gauche brisée et la jambe cassée en trois endroits. Quant à son dos, j'ai remis en place les vertèbres qui s'étaient déplacées. Expliqua Minël.

- Je dois avouer que d'un point de vue purement médical, je ne suis pas vraiment pour le fait de le déplacer maintenant. Ne put nier Oin.

- Je vous comprends. Cependant, je pense qu'il vous est possible de le déplacer correctement. Mon roi lève le camp dans quelques heures. Le prince Fili ne peut rester ici.

- Je le sais bien. Gloin.

- Oui?

- Va chercher Nori et vois si Balin et Dwalin ont terminé avec Thranduil. Tu leurs diras de venir ici. On doit être au minimum quatre pour déplacer Fili.

- Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser ici, seul avec cette elfe! Se rabroua le concerné.

- Gloin! Je sais encore me défendre seul, maintenant vas-y! Le pressa son frère.

Le père de Gimli finit par sortir en grommelant.

- Je parie que vous avez déjà prévu un brancard pour Fili, je me trompe? Sinon, vous n'auriez pas fait exprès de mentionner le fait qu'il pouvait nous rejoindre devant Bilbon hier. Affirma Oin en fixant la guérisseuse.

Cette dernière trouvait que son homologue nain était plutôt poli et perspicace. Cela la confortait du fait que tous deux devraient travailler ensemble pour veiller au rétablissement de l'héritier d'Erebor.

- Exact, j'ai demandé à ce qu'un brancard soit conçu aux mensurations du prince Fili.

En disant cela, Minël dut se retenir de rire. En effet, la personne qui s'était chargé de fabriquer le brancard n'était autre que Legolas lui-même. La guérisseuse en avait eu tellement assez de le voir faire les cent pas autour de la couche de Tauriel endormie qu'elle lui avait donné de quoi s'occuper. Au début, le fils de Thranduil avait refusé. Cependant, après avoir été fusillé du regard par Minël, il avait fini par se concentrer sur la tâche confiée.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui la sortit de ce souvenir.

- Oui?

- Je vous demandais si je pouvais voir Tauriel. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas morte. Affirma Oin en la fixant dans les yeux.

En entendant cela, le visage de Minël s'adoucit puis elle hésita : avait-elle le droit de montrer la fille de son roi au guérisseur nain?

- Pourquoi voulez-vous la voir? Chercha-t-elle à savoir.

- Elle a guéri l'un de mes amis alors qu'il allait mourir. Elle nous a ensuite aidé à quitter Lacville en flammes. S'il vous plaît…puis-je la voir?»

Minël céda alors. Elle fit signe à Oin de la suivre et tous deux se retrouvèrent bientôt auprès de la sœur de Legolas. Elle dormait également mais son teint était trop pâle pour paraître naturel, même pour une elfe. Des pleurs récents avaient dessiné des sillons sur ses joues alors que des cernes semblables à celles de Fili avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux clos.

«Elle gardera des séquelles de ses blessures? Voulut savoir Oin avec une réelle préoccupation dans la voie.

Cela émut Minël et la décida à être honnête avec son homologue nain.

- A part des cicatrices, elle ne devrait pas garder de traces de la bataille.

- Pourquoi y a-t-il un seau près de sa couche? Voulut savoir le guérisseur en avisnat l'objet en question.

A ce moment, l'elfe maudit le fait que l'estomac de Tauriel était trop chamboulé par les derniers évènements pour lui permettre de boire le breuvage censé calmer ses nausées.

- …

- Elle est malade? Pourtant, les elfes ne le sont jamais ou alors pour les femmes seulement quand…

La vérité frappa alors Oin avec la force d'un bélier. Il se tourna lentement vers Minël. Cette dernière était devenue livide et cela le conforta dans son idée.

- Vous…

- Je ne dirai rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout comme, je n'ai pas besoin de vous demander qui peut être le père. Qui d'autre le sait?

- Mon roi uniquement.

- Vous êtes consciente que l'enfant est l'héritier de plein droit au trône après le prince Fili?

- Oui, mais mon roi n'a rien dit sur ce fait. J'ignore ce qu'il planifie à ce propos.

- Me permettrez-vous de la suivre? Cela sera comme un juste retour des choses car je parie vous voudrez suivre Fili…»

Quand Fili fut enfin installé correctement dans son lit à Erebor, Balin se permit de soupirer de soulagement car leur prince était en sécurité parmi eux et sa survie était certaine. Les nains avaient aménagé en une nuit l'une des chambres jadis réservées aux invités de marque. Il s'agissait de la pièce la plus à mène d'être apte à l'accueil d'un blessé. Minël avait accompagné les nains jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre pour s'assurer que tout se passerait bien durant le transfert. Si les membres de la compagnie n'avaient très bien vécu la chose, ils n'osèrent rien dire devant le regard noir que leurs envoya Oin. Quant à Bilbo, il ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

La compagnie resta un moment à observer le prince. Tous avaient si peur de le perdre en plus de son oncle et de son frère. De ce fait, ils ressentaient comme un besoin de rester pour s'assurer que le blond était bel et bien là, qu'ils ne rêvaient pas.

La voix d'une vieille connaissance qui les appelait les sortit de cette léthargie. En reconnaissant la personne concernée, les nains sentirent une grande vague de colère monter en chacun d'eux. De plus, contrairement à ce que la plupart crut, ce fut Dori qui sembla le plus excédé, suivi de près par Balin. Oin, lui, préféra rester auprès de Fili pour s'il venait à réveiller. Les autres nains, eux, choisirent de suivre les deux autres aînés de la compagnie.

Quand Gandalf était arrivé à l'entrée d'Erebor, il avait eu la surprise de croiser une guérisseuse elfe qui ne l'avait que brièvement salué avant de continuer sa route vers Dale. Pourtant, le magicien avait pu la reconnaître comme celle s'étant occupée des blessures de Fili. De ce fait, s'il l'avait croisée ici, cela signifiait sûrement que le prince nain avait été récupéré par les siens. Gandalf se demanda alors comment il allait pouvoir manœuvrer pour que ses anciens compagnons de voyage ne lui en veuillent pas, du moins pas trop. Leurs mentir à propos du lieu où se trouvait l'héritier d'Erebor n'était pas très futé mais sur le moment, cela lui avait paru le plus sûr. Bofur, lui-même ne l'en avait pas empêché. Bon, il faut dire que le fabricant de jouets était assez sonné sur le moment pour ne pas forcément réfléchir correctement. De plus, le magicien doutait sérieusement du fait que les elfes l'aient couvert par rapport à son mensonge. En parlant du peuple du royaume des forêts, il ne pouvait nier que constater leur départ, l'avait soulagé. En effet, il avait craint qu'un siège psychologique ne s'installe entre le camp des elfes et les nains d'Erebor.

Cependant, quand le magicien entra dans la montagne solitaire un problème lui apparut assez clairement : où étaient ses compagnons? Un raclement de gorge lui fit alors lever la tête. Il vit alors Balin et Dori le fixer avec un regard peu à mène. Si l'attitude de l'aîné de la compagnie ne l'étonna pas vraiment, il fut vraiment surpris de celle de Dori sur laquelle, il avait espéré s'appuyer le cas échéant.

«Bonjour messieurs, je suis content de vous revoir et…

- Pas de ça avec nous Gandalf! Claqua la voix du frère de Nori et Ori.

Le susnommé fut alors choqué : non seulement, Dori commençait de lui-même les hostilités mais en plus, il ne lui donnait plus du monsieur.

- Vous nous avez menti! Attaqua à son tour Balin.

- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans l'embarras mais sur le moment…Tenta de se justifier le nouveau venu.

- Sur le moment?! Mais c'est tout le temps comme ça avec vous! L'interrompit Dori.

- En effet, vous aviez déjà forcé Thorin à aller à la Vallée Cachée! Ensuite, vous nous avez laissé tomber plusieurs fois! A chaque fois que vous nous aviez dit de vous attendre, vous n'êtes pas venu quand il fallait! Continua l'aîné de la compagnie.

- Mais le pire a été quand vous nous avez menti pour le gamin! Fili est le seul qui soit en droit de réclamer le trône d'Erebor, vous lui deviez plus de respect et pourtant…

- Vous avez joué avec nous en fait! Quand Thorin allait mal, vous auriez pu venir nous aider à lui faire retrouver ses esprits mais non! Vous avez préféré aller vous terrer chez les elfes qui projetaient de nous attaquer!

- Je suis vraiment désolé de cela mais…Tenta une nouvelle fois de s'expliquer Gandalf.

- Il suffit! Tonna pratiquement la voix de Balin.

- Nous pensons qu'il serait plus sage que vous partiez Gandalf. Asséna finalement Dori dont les poings étaient serrés si forts que le sang en quittait les articulations.

Cela assomma presque le magicien. En dernier recours, il aperçut Bilbon qui se tenait avec les autres nains à une distance respectable des deux aînés de la compagnie.

- Bilbon! Dîtes leurs que je ne voulais que faire ce qui était le mieux! Plaida Gandalf.

- Désolé mais je pense comme eux.» Déclara le hobbit.

En effet, ce dernier en voulait aussi au magicien car en plus de ses manigances, il avait paru si indifférent quant aux morts de Thorin et Kili. Bilbon, lui, avait senti un creux se former dans sa poitrine. Il voulait tellement du soutien mais qu'avait fait Gandalf? Il s'était contenté de s'asseoir à côté de lui et d'allumer sa pipe faisant comme si les évènements n'avaient pas pu être différents. Cela, Bilbon mettrait un certain temps à lui pardonner, si jamais il lui pardonnait un jour.


	10. Bouleversement(s)

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****: voici le chapitre promis !^^**

**Sabrinabella****: **Oui, on ne guérit jamais complètement de la perte d'un être aimé. Quant à l'enfant, j'ai de grands projets pour lui. Pour Thranduil, attends toi à quelques surprises. Le lien entre Tauriel et Fili n'en est qu'à son commencement.

**ScottishBloodyMary : **Je suis content que cela te plaise et merci de me pardonner mon retard. Quant à Fili et Tauriel, il est vrai que la présence de l'un est très importante à l'autre.

**Syrene-T : **Je suis bien d'accord avec toi concernant Gandalf. Pour Thranduil, on n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de lui.

**Guest :** Tant mieux si la réaction de Thranduil te convient. Quant à Bilbon, si, si, c'est possible, la preuve!

**9. Bouleversement(s)**

La surdité d'Oin l'empêchait d'entendre la conversation que ses compagnons avaient avec Gandalf en ce moment même. Cependant, il n'avait pas besoin d'être avec eux pour savoir que la discussion était plus qu'houleuse. Lui aussi en voulait terriblement au magicien. Si ce dernier avait eu un peu plus de courage lors de leur voyage, Thorin et eux ne seraient certainement pas passés par tant d'épreuves. Parfois, le frère de Gloin voulait pousser le vice jusqu'à penser que Gandalf aurait pu éviter la mort de Thorin et Fili s'il avait agi autrement.

Un gémissement de douleur échappant à Fili le sortit de ces morbides pensées. Tournant son regard vers le prince, le guérisseur vit avec soulagement que ce dernier reprenait enfin connaissance.

Il fallut au blond cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir les ouvrir complètement. La première chose qu'il vit fut la voûte au dessus de lui. Cela le plongea alors en pleine confusion. Cependant, cette dernière ne dura guère car la douleur reprit bientôt ses droits sur lui. Il sentait chaque centimètre carré de son corps être étiré ou courbaturé mais le pire était sans doute son dos. Celui-ci donnait l'impression que des dizaines de pieux s'enfonçaient dans sa chair meurtrie. La souffrance était intense mais il se refusait à laisser couler les larmes qu'il sentait monter. Il était un nain adulte tout de même! Il ne pouvait se montrer faible.

Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il désirait en cet instant était pleurer dans les bras de Tauriel, aussi bien à cause de la douleur physique que morale. Un détail le frappa alors à travers le brouillard de douleur! Tauriel! Où était-elle? Et où était-il lui?

Fili voulait bouger pour trouver l'elfe mais cela eut pour effet que de décupler les vagues de souffrance qui menaçaient de le submerger. Bientôt, il sentit plusieurs mains essayer de l'immobiliser alors qu'un gobelet était porté à ses lèvres qu'il garda obstinément closes, avec bien des difficultés il fallait l'avouer. Il ne voulait pas boire! Il voulait savoir où était Tauriel! Cependant, il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité d'observer autre chose que la voûte inconnue au dessus de lui. Au moment où le blond se résolut à ouvrir la bouche pour appeler la rousse, un liquide amère et tiède se fraya de force un passage jusqu'à sa gorge. La sensation d'étouffement le prit sans tarder. Ses faibles forces ne lui permirent même pas de tousser correctement. De ce fait, l'air manqua à ses poumons quand il voulut hurler de douleur. En effet, quelqu'un, sûrement pour l'aider à respirer, l'avait redressé sans ménagement pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle. Cependant, cet inconnu n'avait fait que meurtrir un peu plus son dos déjà bien abîmé.

Il en avait assez de tout cela! Il voulait que l'on le laisse tranquille! Etait-ce donc trop demander? Il voulait retrouver Tauriel et s'enfermer dans sa bulle comme il avait fait la veille. Juste quelques heures de calme pour le laisser drainer la douleur de la perte de son frère et de son oncle. Cela devait bien être possible, non? Ainsi, dès qu'un peu d'air parvint à ses poumons, il hurla le prénom de l'ancienne capitaine des elfes de Mirkwood avant que sa vision ne s'obscurcisse et que l'inconscience ne l'enveloppe de son châle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un Ori tremblant de tous ses membres que Nori et Dori forcèrent à se relever pour l'emmener prendre l'air en dehors de la chambre de Fili. Le plus jeune était si troublé par les évènements que ses jambes finirent par céder sous lui à peine le seuil franchi. Le cadet de la fratrie Ri dut alors se résoudre à le prendre dans ses bras comme lorsqu'il était enfant mais ce ne fut que pour entendre des sanglots échapper à son petit frère.

En effet, les nains avaient fini leur entretien avec Gandalf et étaient retournés auprès de l'héritier d'Erebor. Ce dernier avait reprit connaissance à ce moment là pour rapidement s'agiter. Tous s'étaient alors rués vers lui pour tenter de l'immobiliser pendant qu'Oin tentait de lui faire boire un breuvage médicinal pour l'apaiser. Si le prince avait gardé ses lèvres scellées un moment, il avait fini par les ouvrir. Plus rapide que les autres, Dwalin s'était saisi du gobelet et en avait versé le contenant dans la bouche de Fili. Ce dernier s'était immédiatement étouffé. Le frère de Balin l'avait donc soulevé sans ménagement pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

A la surprise générale, Fili avait hurlé le nom de Tauriel avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance. Oin avait fini par les rassurer en précisant qu'il était normal que Fili soit perturbé par ce brusque changement de lieu. D'ici quelques temps, cela lui passerait. Au mieux, cela ne prendrait que quelques heures mais au pire, on pouvait compter en jours voire en semaines. Cependant, le guérisseur préféra taire ce dernier détail. Tout cela avait été éprouvant pour tous, en particulier pour le jeune Ori. En effet, à l'heure actuelle, la pâleur de son teint pouvait presque rendre Thranduil jaloux. Pendant, un instant aussi bref que fugace, l'ensemble des nains de la compagnie pensa qu'ils allaient vraiment finir par perdre Fili.

«C'était quoi ça? Finit par vouloir savoir Bofur.

- Une attaque de panique, je pense. Tout compte fait, il aurait fallu que nous le réveillions avant de le transporter ici. On aurait alors pu lui expliquer que l'on venait le récupérer pour le ramener à Erebor. Expliqua Oin.

- D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il ait été endormi tout le long. Ainsi, il a pu être tenu à l'écart de la douleur qu'il aurait pu ressentir durant le voyage. Déclara Balin.

- Pourquoi a-t-il hurlé le nom de l'elfe? Se demanda à voix haute Dwalin.

- Tauriel, elle s'appelle Tauriel. Insista le nain au drôle de chapeau.

- On s'en fiche de comment elle s'appelle. Signala le frère cadet de l'aîné de la compagnie.

-Non, on ne s'en fiche pas. Elle a fait beaucoup pour nous quand vous n'étiez pas avec nous. Elle mérite que vous la respectiez un minimum. De plus, elle est présente dans les souvenirs de Fili comme de quelqu'un qui a aidé Kili. Il est normal qu'il souhaite savoir où elle est. Vu son état, il se peut qu'il ait plus besoin d'elle que nous.» Expliqua Oin, laissant ses camarades tout simplement pantois.

Quand Tauriel ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit perdue en ne reconnaissant pas tout de suite la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Cependant, elle se repéra rapidement en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre qui flanquait son lit. Voyant ces bâtiments en ruine au dehors, il lui fut aisé de reconnaître la ville de Dale. Que faisait-elle là? Tout ce dont elle se rappelait était les nausées, le fait que l'on l'ait séparée de Fili puis l'annonce de sa grossesse par Minël. A ce dernier souvenir, des larmes de joie mais aussi d'appréhension roulèrent sur ses joues.

Presque timidement, elle posa l'une de ses mains sur son bas-ventre. En se concentrant un peu, elle pouvait sentir cette petite vie qui était en elle. Ce cadeau de Kili la rendait heurese mais la terrifiait en même temps. Après tout, l'ancienne capitaine des gardes de Mirkwood ne s'était jamais posée de questions quant à la fondation d'une famille avec l'un des siens au cours de ses nombreuses années de vie. Serait-elle à la hauteur? Comme Legolas, elle avait perdu sa mère très jeune et n'avait jamais été en contact avec de très jeunes enfnats et encore moins avec des bébés. Tauriel espérait que Minël voudrait bien lui apprendre à prendre soin de son bébé.

De faibles coups sur la porte attirèrent son attention. Elle n'eut aucunement besoin de demander de qui il s'agissait. Sa présence était reconnaissable entre tous.

«Tu peux entrer. Réussit elle à dire en dépit de la sécheresse de sa gorge.

- Mellon, je suis content de te voir réveillée. Déclara Legolas en entrant dans la pièce.

A son arrivée, sa sœur ne s'était pas tournée vers lui, se contentant de faire face à la fenêtre. Pourtant, il ne prit pas ombrage d'un tel comportement. En effet, Minël l'avait prévenu qu'il était mieux que la rousse bouge le moins possible car elle était encore bien loin d'être remise. D'un autre côté, la concernée était si terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son bébé qu'elle pensait que le moindre mouvement un peu trop brusque de sa part pouvait provoquer une fausse couche.

Minël avait fait son possible pour la rassurer sur ce point mais sa patiente ne s'était pas laissée convaincre. Cependant, elle pensait que Tauriel se sentirait rassurée d'ici quelques temps. Après tout, la Bataille des Cinq Armées et la mort de son aimé étaient des souvenirs encore bien frais dans la tête de la future mère. Il lui faudrait du temps avant de reprendre de contenance.

- Tu te sens mieux? Finit par demander le nouvel arrivant en s'asseyant sur une chaise près du lit.

- Je ne me sens pas assez bien pour manger. Répliqua Tauriel car elle savait que cela faisait plusieurs fois que l'on bataillait avec elle pour lui faire avaler quelque chose.

- Mellon, il faut que tu te nourrisses ou tu ne guériras pas. Lui rappela Legolas en lui prenant la main.

-…

Devant le silence de sa sœur, le prince décida de prendre les devants.

- Si tu ne manges pas, on ne pourra pas t'emmener voir le prince Fili.

A peine eut-il dit cela que le blond fut sûr d'avoir capté l'attention de la rousse.

- Si manger ne te convient pas pour le moment, tu pourrais au moins essayer de boire. Lui indiqua-t-il en mettant une tasse dans son champ de vision.

A son grand étonnement, Tauriel ne sentit aucun haut-de-cœur quand l'odeur du breuvage lui parvient.

- Qu'est-ce que sait? Voulut-elle savoir.

- Thé aux feuilles de framboisier avec du lait entier. Si tu arrives à le boire sans le rendre, Minël voudrait que tu essayes quelque chose de plus consistant au cours de l'après-midi.

- …

- Je vais t'aider à te redresser pour que tu le doives, d'accord? La prévint son frère.

Doucement, il s'assit sur le lit et glissa un bras autour des épaules de Tauriel pour la relever un peu, sans toutefois chercher à la tournée. Prenant appui sur lui, elle réussit à attraper d'une main qu'elle aurait voulue moins tremblante, la tasse qu'il lui tendait. Les premières gorgées furent laborieuses mais bientôt le récipient fut vide et l'estomac de la future mère ne parut pas se rebeller. Au contraire, un sentiment d'apaisement l'enveloppa doucement.

- Que dirais-tu si je te sortais un peu de cette chambre? Les enfants de Bard ont très envie de te voir, surtout la plus petite.

A l'entente de ce possible déplacement, la peur de bouger ressaisit brutalement Tauriel.

- Non…

- Pourquoi? De quoi as-tu peur? S'inquiéta Legolas qui ignorait encore tout de la grossesse de sa sœur.

- De rien du tout. Je voudrais juste dormir un peu. Botta-elle en touche.

- Très bien, alors je vais te laisser te reposer. Je reviendrai plus tard.»

Le blond attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas car Tauriel s'était déjà replongée dans sa bulle en fermant les yeux pour feindre le sommeil.

Quand Legolas revint dans la pièce à vivre de la maison, il y retrouva les trois enfants de Bard ainsi que Minël. Cette dernière était en train de leurs raconter ses désastreuses aventures quand on avait voulu lui enseigner des bases pour le combat au tout début de sa formation de guérisseuse. Ces cours étaient obligatoires pour le cas où le guérisseur venait à devoir défendre lui-même ses patients pour une raison x ou y. Les frasques contées faisaient bien sourire les deux aînés et rire aux éclats la petite dernière. Celle-ci avait même eu la permission de s'asseoir sur les genoux de la guérisseuse qui n'avait pas été en contact avec de jeunes enfants depuis bien longtemps. Très alerte, Tilda fut la première de la fratrie à apercevoir le prince elfe.

Ce dernier avait encore du mal avec les enfants. En effet, il n'était habitué à ce que l'on le regarde comme le faisaient les trois membres de la fratrie. Sigrid le regardait avec reconnaissance, Bain avec admiration et Tilda voulait tout faire comme Tauriel et lui. Au cours de sa vie, on l'avait souvent beaucoup flatté, admiré et imité. Cependant, cela était toujours fait parce qu'il était le fils du roi. Il était le prince et l'unique héritier de Mirkwood. De ce fait, quand on lui disait quelque chose, cela avait pratiquement toujours comme but de se faire bien voir de lui et, donc par extension, de son père. Seules Tauriel et Minël s'étaient toujours adressées à lui de manière parfaitement honnête. Pourtant, jamais encore, les regards que l'on avait porté sur lui avaient une base si candide que celle des enfants de Bard. En dépit de son caractère ronchon comme aimait le taquiner sa sœur, Legolas devait avouer que cela était reposant. En dehors de sa sœur et de la guérisseuse, être vu que comme ce qu'il était lui et non pour ses titres avait quelque chose de très reposant.

Par contre, pouvant être un peu brusque et sachant que des enfants étaient sensibles, le blond avait l'impression de toujours marcher sur des œufs avec eux. D'ailleurs, Minël le surveillait constamment et n'hésitait pas à le fusiller du regard quand il s'aventurait sur un terrain un peu trop glissant pour la fratrie.

«On peut aller voir Tauriel? Lui demanda Tilda en descendant des genoux de la guérisseuse pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Non, elle dort. Répondit-il un peu brusquement.

Legolas vit alors avec horreur que les yeux de la benjamine commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Il ne tarda pas non plus à sentir le regard rempli de menaces dont Minël le dardait.

- Je veux dire, elle a encore besoin de se reposer mais cette après-midi, je pense que tu pourras aller la voir.» Se rattrapa-t-il un peu avant de maladroitement tapoter la tête de l'enfant.

Thranduil et ses troupes avaient atteint Mirkwood. Pendant quelques jours, le roi savait que l'ambiance serait pesante de tristesse dans son royaume. Beaucoup de familles avaient perdu un être cher pendant la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Cela serrait toujours autant le cœur du père de Legolas d'avoir des pertes parmi les siens. Un autre détail l'avait frappé : ses hommes avaient paru si faibles par rapport à certains de leurs ennemis voire même de leurs alliés du moment. Sa fille avait raison sur toute la ligne depuis le début : il avait terré ses sujets pendant trop longtemps avec l'illusion que cela les préserverait. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf?!

Ils s'étaient tous affaiblis à cause de lui. Thranduil se promit alors d'y remédier au plus vite. Reprendre contact avec le seigneur Elrond pourrait être un bon commencement. En effet, ce dernier avait toujours été au fait des derniers évènements et techniques martiales qu'il s'empressait toujours d'enseigner à ses hommes. Renouer un contact avec les elfes de la Vallée Cachée pourrait les faire bénéficier de ces connaissances.

Un coup porté à la porte de son bureau le sortit alors de ses pensées.

«Oui?

- Seigneur Thranduil, Dame Galadriel est là et souhaiterait vous voir. Déclara une voix au travers de la porte.

Le roi la reconnut comme celle de Gôrnël, le beau-frère de Minël. Ce dernier était un intendant précieux car très compétent. Malheureusement comme la guérisseuse, son caractère n'était pas toujours facile à vivre.

- A-t-elle dit pourquoi elle était venue? Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître aussi neutre que possible.

- Non, mon seigneur.

- Très bien, allez l'installer dans le salon des invités. Je l'y rejoins dès que possible.

- Bien mon seigneur.» Dit Gôrnël avant de s'éloigner permettant à Thranduil de pester intérieurement

Il ne manquait plus que ça! Galadriel! Que venait donc faire cette sorcière de voyante dans son royaume? Elle n'était pas bien au pays des bisounours? Ou peut-être a-t-elle eu soudainement envie d'avoir des sensations fortes?

Bien qu'elle soit la porteuse de l'un des trois anneaux des elfes et donc, que l'on était censé lui témoignait beaucoup de respect, Thranduil ne l'appréciait guère. La Dame de Lorien avait tendance à mettre son nez partout. Or, le roi de Mirkwood n'appréciait vraiment pas que l'on vienne s'initier dans ses affaires. Cependant, pour que Galadriel vienne jusqu'ici sans prévenir, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Se retenant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme, Thranduil entreprit de se changer avant de se rendre au salon des invités.

Quand le roi de Mirkwood entra dans la pièce en question quelques instants plus tard, il faillit souffler d'agacement en voyant que Galadriel n'était pas seule. En effet, posté droit comme un i derrière la porteuse de l'anneau de diamant, se tenait Haldir. Le roi trouvait cela pathétique. A chaque fois, le gardien de la forêt de Lothlorien lui faisait penser à un chien de chasse remuant sa queue devant sa maîtresse.

«Dame Galadriel, que me vaux-tu la surprise de votre visite? S'inclina légèrement Thranduil.

Ce dernier eut presque envie de rire en voyant que Haldir se tendait comme un arc devant l'usage d'une formule de politesse si peu respectueuse vis-à-vis de sa maîtresse. Quant à cette dernière, elle ne se départit pas de son habituel sourire. Celui-ci avait toujours profondément agacé le roi de Mirkwood. Il avait l'impression que ce sourire n'avait toujours eu comme unique but que de le narguer, montrant que la Dame de Lorien savait toujours quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

- Suite à l'une de mes visions, j'ai ressenti le besoin de venir m'entretenir avec vous.

- A quel propos? Fit mine de s'intéresser Thranduil.

- Dans moins d'un an à présent, votre fille adoptive donnera naissance à un enfant réunissant dans son sang deux races que tout a toujours opposé.

- …

- Cet enfant sera précieux pour le futur de toute la Terre du Milieu.

- Un enfant est toujours précieux. Ne put s'empêcher de préciser son interlocuteur.

- Certes, mais cet enfant sera l'un des premiers gardiens d'une nouvelle génération.

- Est-ce uniquement pour me dire cela que vous êtes venue? Demanda presque moqueusement le roi de Mirkwood faisant grincer des dents Haldir.

- Non, si je suis venue jusqu'ici c'est pour vous demander que l'enfant nous soit confié une fois sevré. Annonça Galadriel.

- Il en est hors de question. Il s'agit de l'enfant de ma fille, de mon petit-fils. Il est hors de question qu'il vous soit confié. Même si je le voulais, ma fille ne me laisserait pas faire. Refusa Thranduil en essayant de ne pas élever la voix.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'elle le puisse.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Dans ma vision, Tauriel perdait la vie en donnant le jour à son enfant.»

Cette simple phrase eut le don de figer d'effroi le roi de Mirkwood.


	11. Réunion prochaine

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****: **

**ScottishBloodyMary : **Oui, voici la suite et merci.

**Sabrinabella****: **J'en veux aussi à Gandalf. Thranduil et l'enfant à naître n'ont pas fini de faire parler d'eux.

**Legolas :** Tu verras bien…

**Syrene-T : **Je suis bien d'accord avec toi pour Gandalf. Quant à Dwalin, on ne peut le changer.

**10. Réunion prochaine**

La semaine fut très pénible pour les nains. Pendant celle-ci, il n'y eut pas un jour où Fili ne se réveilla sans faire de crise de panique que sa souffrance physique et morale ne faisait qu'empirer. De ce fait, Oin ne parvint même pas à lui faire absorber de quoi le soulager mais aussi de quoi le nourrir. Si les nains mangeaient autant et de la nourriture si riche, cela venait du fait que leur organisme était très demandeur en calories. Ainsi, dès qu'un nain ratait quelques repas, il perdait très vite du poids.

Du fait de ses blessures comme de son incapacité à se nourrir, Fili perdit rapidement plusieurs kilos pendant cette semaine de jeun. Sans tarder, son état alerta Oin qui ne sut plus que faire. En effet, si au début l'héritier d'Erebor était dans un état stable et ne mettant plus ses jours en danger, les évènements faisaient que bientôt le blond manqua de se retrouver dans un état critique. Le frère de Gloin n'eut alors plus le choix et se résolut à demander de l'aide à Minël, décision appuyée par Balin. Si la guérisseuse elfe ne s'était pas encore rendue auprès du prince nain, c'était parce qu'elle avait conclu un accord avec Oin. Tous deux s'étaient entendus sur le fait que le blessé de chacun ne verrait pas l'autre avant une dizaine de jours. Cela devait permettre à Fili comme à Tauriel de reprendre leurs marques avant d'être confronté aux autres.

Pourtant, en voyant comme l'héritier d'Erebor évoluait, l'oncle de Gimli avait décidé de convoquer Minël sans tarder.

Au même moment, la guérisseuse était contente. En effet, ce matin-là, Tauriel avait pu manger sans heurt une bouillie de céréales en tant que petit déjeuner. La veille, la soupe du dîner était passée comme de l'eau de source. Deux jours avant, la rousse avait même commencé à bouger dans son lit. Ces progrès pouvaient paraître bien dérisoires. Pourtant, Minël, elle, y voyait une voie de guérison. La petite Tilda y était aussi pour beaucoup.

En effet, si Legolas venait régulièrement pendant la journée voire la nuit visiter sa sœur, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour lui remonter le moral. De ce fait, le fils de Thranduil gardait souvent le silence, se contentant de tenir compagnie à Tauriel, lui tenant la main ou la gardant dans ses bras. La plus jeune fille de Bard, elle, était une vraie pipelette. La rousse se murant dans son silence, Tilda avait très vite pris l'habitude de faire la conversation à elle seule. Sa présence et son babillage faisaient que la future mère ne pouvait penser totalement à ses idées noires. L'enfant humaine lui apportait aussi des nouvelles du dehors, surtout l'évolution de ses concitoyens. Cela réchauffait le cœur de la rousse d'entendre comment ces gens si durement touchés par le sort, arrivaient si bien à reprendre le cours de leurs vies.

Minël venait de ramener l'assiette de Tauriel dans la cuisine où Legolas et Bain finissaient de déjeuner. Bard et Sigrid étaient déjà dehors en train de faire leur tour matinal de Dale. Cela leurs permettait de prendre les nouvelles de la soirée comme de la nuit. Ils veillaient ensuite à ce que les tâches soient effectués et menées correctement par leurs concitoyens. Il était rare que tous deux soient à la maison dans la journée car ils se mêlaient aux autres pour participer à l'exécution des tâches. Bain, lui, avait mission de veiller sur la benjamine de la famille et la maison. Pour le moment, Legolas était surtout concerné par Tauriel et ne pensait pas vraiment à autre chose. Minël, elle, se servait des phases de sommeil de sa patiente principale pour aller faire des visites auprès des habitants de Dale.

Alors que la guérisseuse s'apprêtait à commencer à laver l'assiette de la rousse, des pas rapides se rapprochant de la porte d'entrée annoncèrent une visite immédiate. De plus, à la façon que le visiteur prochain avait de se déplacer, il était aisé de deviner qu'il s'agissait un nain. Comme Minël, Legolas avait entendu. Ce dernier se leva alors prestement et ouvrit la porte avant même qu'un coup ne fut porté à la porte. Il trouva sur la porte le nain au drôle de chapeau. Celui-ci était dans la maison de Bard la nuit où Smaug détruisit Lacville. Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Bafur? Bofir? Le blond n'arrivait pas à retrouver le nom du nouveau venu. Il en profita pour maudire une fois de plus les nains et leur manie de décliner le nom du père pour nommer les différents membres d'une fratrie.

«Bofur! S'écria soudainement une voix fluette d'enfant.

L'instant suivant, le nain avait Tilda dans les bras. La petite fille était encore en robe de chambre et gilet. Legolas fut surpris de voir un sourire étirer un peu les lèvres du susnommé dont le visage était marqué par le manque de sommeil.

- Bonjour Tilda. Réussit à dire le nouveau venu.

- Bofur! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? S'approcha à son tour Minël en souriant, écartant Legolas par la même occasion.

En effet, il n'était pas question qu'il lui prenne l'envie de faire un scandale si tôt le matin. Cela permit à Bain d'atteindre le nain pour lui serrer la main alors que la guérisseuse avait déjà dans l'idée de permettre au fabricant de jouets de voir Tauriel. Elle n'av ait aucun doute quant au fait que la future mère apprécierait pleinement cette visite impromptue.

- Je suis content de vous revoir tous. Finit par avouer Bofur.

- Nous de même. Le rassura Minël en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Legolas.

- Vous allez rester avec nous? Lui demanda Tilda en cherchant à l'entraîner vers la table de la cuisine.

- Je dois d'abord parler à Minël. En privé, si possible. Avertit le nain.

Si les deux enfants disparurent rapidement, Legolas finit par se retirer pour se diriger vers la chambre de Tauriel.

- C'est le prince Fili, n'est-ce pas? Affirma sans détour la guérisseuse.

- Oui, il…il est en train de mourir!

- Comment ça? Il allait aussi bien que l'on pouvait être dans son état la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Oin me semble un très bon guérisseur. Je ne comprends pas ce qui peut se passer.

- Il fait des crises dès qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Fili se réveille toujours en hurlant. On n'arrive pas à le faire se ressaisir. Il panique sans cesse comme un rien. On pense même qu'il n'a pas encore compris qu'il se trouvait à Erebor. Oin n'arrive pas à lui faire boire de quoi le soulager.

- Donc il ne mange pas en plus de ça, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, on commence à pouvoir compter ses côtes.

- Très bien, je vais aller le voir. Pendant ce temps, je pense que vous devriez rester ici. A voir votre tête, une petite pause vous fera du bien et Tilda sera heureuse de petit déjeuner avec vous. Ensuite, vous pourrez aller voir Tauriel. Votre visite ne peut que lui être profitable.»

Quand Legolas entra dans la chambre de sa sœur, il la trouva parfaitement réveillée. Adossée bien droite contre la tête du lit, elle semblait l'attendre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se mouvait avec une aisance croissante. Minël et lui avait bon espoir de commencer à la faire quitter un peu son lit d'ici quelques jours. Elle se montrait aussi plus réceptive aux contacts. Ainsi, il arrivait que certaines nuits où la température descendait de manière significative, son frère dorme avec elle pour la maintenir au chaud. Durant ces nuits là, Bain dormait avec son père tandis que Minël servait de radiateur d'appoint à Sigrid et Tilda.

«Bon jour mellon. Sourit Legolas en entrant.

Sa sœur lui rendit un timide sourire en le regardant approcher.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien ce matin. C'est bien que tu aies pu manger.

Tout en disant cela, le blond posa sa main contre la joue de la future mère. Celle-ci la lui saisit pour la garder contre sa joue. Ce genre de contact, très intime car touchant le visage, les rassurait tous deux. Pour le prince elfe, cela lui permettait de s'assurer que sa sœur était bien là, vivante. Quant à Tauriel, cela lui montrait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- J'ai entendu une voix, celle de Bofur. Il est là?

- Oui, tu voudrais le voir?

- Oui mais pourquoi vient-il si tôt? Un problème avec Fili?

- Je ne sais pas mais cela ne doit pas être bien grave. Tu te souviens que Minël disait que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, non?» Chercha-t-il à la rassurer.

La guérisseuse en question arriva rapidement à Erebor. Elle fut accueillie par Dwalin et Bombur qui la regardèrent de travers. En effet, où était passé Bofur? L'elfe leur précisa que le disparu en question était tout simplement auprès de sa patiente principale. N'attendant pas que les deux nains la mènent auprès de Fili, elle se dirigea d'elle-même vers la chambre de ce dernier. Balin et Oin l'y accueillirent. D'ailleurs, il sembla à la nouvelle arrivante que l'aîné de la compagnie avait encore vieilli de dix ans. Quand l'héritier d'Erebor apparut dans son champ de vision, Minël soupira. En effet, cette dernière avait espéré que les inquiétudes de Bofur étaient un peu exagéré mais il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la situation était aussi critique que le fabricant de jouets la lui avait décrite. Enlevant sa cape de voyage, elle se tourna vers les deux nains pour ne leurs dire qu'une seule chose: «Quoi que je fasse, laissez moi faire. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous sortiez.» En entendant cela et voyant à quel point son camarade avait été malmené par les évènements, Oin se décida à partir en entraînant Balin dans son sillage.

La douleur, encore et toujours la douleur. Il n'y avait donc rien qui pouvait l'en défaire? Mourir? Ou survivre? Si continuer à vivre consistait à rester plongé dans cette confusion et cette souffrance sans fin, alors mieux valait-il que la grande faucheuse le prenne à son tour. De cette façon, il pourrait rejoindre les différents de sa famille et surtout son frère, son autre moitié. Depuis que ce dernier lui avait été arraché, il avait l'impression que son âme avait été déchirée en deux. Certes, pendant un temps, Tauriel avait pu grandement atténuer ce sentiment mais depuis, elle avait disparu. Où était-elle? Pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonné? Elle ne pouvait quand même être morte des suites de ses blessures, n'est-ce pas? Si cela était le cas mais alors qu'attendait-il? Pourquoi était-il encore dans le monde des vivants?

Une sensation cuisante de brûlure sur la joue droite le sortit de ses pensées. Une seconde sensation de même nature le saisit bientôt à la joue gauche. Ensuite, les brûlures continuèrent à pleuvoir en continu d'une joue à l'autre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Quelqu'un était tout simplement en train de le gifler! Après tout ce que la douleur lui faisait endurer, comment osait-on le traiter de la sorte?! Là, il allait se fâcher. De plus, avec le fait qu'il reprenait contact avec ses sens, une voix pas encore identifiable était en train de lui remonter férocement les bretelles.

En effet, au même moment, Minël était à quatre pattes au dessus de la couche de Fili. Elle le giflait bel et bien en lui disant des mots que l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier de réconfortants. Après tout, si les méthodes visant à ménager le blessé ne fonctionnaient pas, pourquoi ne pas utiliser leurs opposées? Bientôt, Fili ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux. Furieux comme jamais, il releva la tête avec une force inattendue pour faire face à la guérisseuse.

«NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS CHEZ VOUS OU QUOI?!»

Il s'agissait là de l'unique phrase qu'il put prononcer avant de se mettre à tousser comme un tuberculeux du fiat de son état de déshydratation. L'adrénaline sécrétée à ce moment-là lui permit d'atténuer sa souffrance mais au moment où la douleur allait reprendre ses droits, Minël lui plaqua sur le nez un linge. Ce dernier était imbibé du même produit dont elle s'était déjà servi pour le soulager. D'ailleurs, l'elfe en profita pour se traiter d'idiote de ne pas l'avoir donné à Oin lorsque Fili avait regagné la montagne solitaire sur son brancard.

Après avoir attendu qu'il reprenne contact avec la réalité, Minël le redressa légèrement et délicatement pour le faire boire. Descendant de la couche, elle entreprit ensuite de lui expliquer la situation.

«Prince Fili, vous êtes à Erebor depuis environ une semaine. Oin vous a soigné. Avec ce que je vais lui donner, vous ne devriez plus souffrir comme avant. Cela vous permettra également de vous nourrir correctement. Vous avez déjà bien trop perdu de poids.

- Tau…riel…

- Elle est vivante et se remet doucement mais sûrement. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux éviter qu'elle soit déplacée. Dès que cela sera possible, je ferai en sorte que vous puissiez vous voir. Elle a besoin de vous et vous d'elle. Vous avez d'autres personnes qui tiennent à vous. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait bien égoïste de votre part de vous laissez mourir? Je sais ce que l'on ressent quand on perd une personne qui était comme une partie de notre âme. Si j'ai réussi à vivre, pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas le faire?»

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Fili pour parvenir à s'endormir sans que ses blessures ne l'emprisonnent dans leur étau de douleur.

Le seigneur Elrond avait bien reçu la missive de son homologue de la Forêt Noire. Celle-ci l'avait un peu surpris avant de se dire que cela ne pouvait qu'avoir un lien avec la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Le chef de la maison de Fondcombe n'avait jamais approuvé la façon dont le royaume de Mirkwood s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Cependant, comme Thranduil, le seigneur Elrond était veuf et s'il n'avait pas été épaulé par ses beaux-parents, il aurait pu basculer dans le même état d'esprit que son homologue. Heureusement, il avait également ses trois enfants. Si les jumeaux commençaient à devenir bien matures dans la plupart des cas, sa petite dernière lui faisait encore profiter pleinement de son statut de papa gâteau.

Les gardes de Lorien avaient ramené Arwen à la Vallée Cachée la veille du jour où la missive était arrivée. Connaissant Galadriel, cela ne pouvait être un hasard. Cette quête de la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne avait définitivement fait bouger les choses. Ce constat ajouté à sa rencontre avec Sauron à Dol Guldur ne disait vraiment rien qui vaille au seigneur Elrond. Dans l'ombre, quelque chose se préparait. Ainsi, il valait mieux commencer à fonder des alliances sans tarder et la prise de contact du roi de Mirkwood arrivait à point nommé.

L'arrivée de Lindir le força à garder ces pensées pour plus tard.

«Mon seigneur, mithrandir est ici.

- Bien, installez-le dans les quartiers habituels.

- C'est déjà fait, mon seigneur. Déclara l'intendant mais toutefois de retirer.

- Autre chose?

- Hé bien, je n'ai jamais vu mithrandir dans un tel état.

- C'est-à-dire?

-Il est arrivé les yeux encore rougis de pleurs…»


	12. Retrouvailles

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****: **

**Sabrinabella****: **Je ne suis pas sûr que les nains apprécieraient de revoir Elrond si tôt. Quant à Fili et Tauriel, ils vont bientôt être réunis.

**Syrene-T : **Oui, Fili en bave et Legolas va progressivement se dérider.

**ScottishBloodyMary : **Oui, Fili s'en prend plein la figure mais ce n'est dans ce chapitre que l'on aura la description de sa réaction en apprenant qu'il sera bientôt oncle.

**Legolas :** Oui, Fili et Tauriel ont l'air de deux bras cassés mais cela va s'améliorer.

**11. Retrouvailles**

Il fallut attendre encore une dizaine de jours pour que Tauriel ne mette le nez debout. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Legolas sourit réellement quand sa sœur fit le tour du quartier à son bras. Pour ne pas brusquer cette dernière, on avait chargé Tilda d'entraîner les enfants à jouer à plusieurs rues d'eux. Le pas de la future mère était assez assuré mais le blond avait l'impression qu'elle s'était transformée en statue de cristal car elle semblait craindre le moindre choc. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il en était de sa grossesse, le fils de Thranduil mettait cela sur le compte du contrecoup des blessures qu'elle avait reçues durant la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

Pendant cette dernière semaine, Oin et Minël avaient profité du fait que l'état de Fili s'améliorait pour remettre leurs deux patients en contact. Tout cela fut mis en place de part un échange de correspondance entre les deux. Si les lettres de Tauriel ne furent pas lues avant d'arriver dans les mains de l'héritier, le contraire n'était pas vrai. Le fait était que Gloin avait émis l'idée que le traumatisme que traversait Fili pouvait l'amener à avouer malgré lui des «secrets à l'ennemi». Balin fut donc chargé de lire les lettres rédigées et parfois reçues par le prince. Le vieux conseiller fut alors frappé de voir l'intensité des sentiments comme de la souffrance qui étaient couchés sur le papier. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'effusions amoureuses entre Fili et Tauriel. Bien au contraire, l'aîné de la compagnie avait l'impression de lire les échanges entre deux vieux amis de très longue date. L'héritier d'Erebor y confiait notamment son appréhension à devoir assumer la charge de roi qui serait bientôt sienne comme le fait de devoir continuer sans son frère et son oncle.

Tauriel y répondait avec empathie pour la perte de Kili. Quant au rôle prochain de roi sous la montagne du prince, la future mère ne cherchait pas à savoir ses projets, ni même tout ce que cela allait incomber. Elle pensait sincèrement que ce n'était aucunement le moment d'en parler pour lui éviter à son interlocuteur de devenir encore plus nerveux. La rousse se contentait simplement de le rassurer sur son soutien sans faille. Elle affirmait qu'elle lui serait fidèle au-delà du serment qui la rattachait à Thranduil. Au vu de ce que Oin lui avait raconté sur la fuite de Tauriel et leur sauvetage, Balin ne put se résoudre à mettre les paroles de la future mère en doute.

Deux jours plus tard, ce fut le grand jour. Tauriel et Fili allaient enfin pouvoir se voir à nouveau. Leurs proches respectifs étaient loin d'être stupides. En effet, l'échange de correspondance était suffisant pour un temps mais ce dernier devait rester assez court pour assurer que la guérison continue. Que les deux blessés soient en la présence l'un de l'autre, qu'ils puissent se toucher et se parler de vive voix étaient primordiales. Après tout, et ce, en dépit de certaines rumeurs, les nains comme les elfes avaient des points communs socialement parlant. L'un d'eux était un besoin et l'habitude de contact physique entre les différents membres liés par des liens d'affection.

Quand la mère de Legolas était morte, Thranduil était, pour un temps, pratiquement devenu fou de ne plus ressentir de contact avec son épouse. Dans le même temps, il n'avait plus osé avoir de contact physique avec son fils. Inconsciemment, le prince elfe et sa sœur avaient comblé ce manque respectif entre eux. Cela expliquait en partie le fait qu'ils étaient si intimes l'un envers l'autre. Chez les elfes, ces contacts étaient surtout des caresses sur les mains (le visage était une zone possible mais très intime) et se prendre dans les bras. Pour les nains, il s'agissait de se presser le front de l'un contre l'autre et surtout passer la main voire caresser les cheveux comme la barbe de la personne concernée. Comme le visage chez les elfes, seule une personne très intime pouvait faire et défaire une tresse dans une chevelure ou une barbe.

Tauriel ayant une peur bleue de faire une fausse couche en montant à cheval, Legolas l'avait portée sans problème jusqu'à Erebor. A la porte, elle descendit de son dos. Accueillie par Bofur, ce dernier s'empressa de l'emmener à la chambre de Fili. Pendant ce temps, Legolas n'osa pas entrer et ne le voulait pas de toute manière. Ainsi, il se mit à regarder de travers les deux nains gardant la porte, Dwalin et Nori. Ces derniers le lui rendirent bien. Après tout, si une partie de la compagnie avait une dette envers Tauriel, il n'en était pas vraiment de même avec Legolas. D'ailleurs, ce dernier représentait Thranduil, donc l'ennemi. Ainsi, en dépit du brasero tout proche devant permettre à eux trois de mieux supporter le froid, l'ambiance était glaciale.

Balin et Oin avaient décidé de ne pas annoncer la visite de la future mère à Fili. De cette manière, ils évitaient toute déception si pour une quelconque raison, la rousse se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de venir.

Quelques légers coups contre la porte de sa chambre sortirent Fili dans sa somnolence. Pour donner plus de confort à ce dernier, Oin avait pris la décision de redresser le matelas du blessé, des sangles lui permettant de ne pas glisser. Ainsi, un grand sourire étira les lèvres du blond, le premier depuis la mort de son frère et son oncle. Levant son bras valide vers elle, il n'eut besoin d'aucun mot pour qu'elle le rejoigne et le prenne dans ses bras. Si tous deux n'avaient pas déjà bien des larmes, ils auraient à nouveau pleuré. Le contact de l'un avait tant manqué à l'autre. Avisant le mécanisme permettant d'incliner le lit, Tauriel l'actionna pour pouvoir s'allonger délicatement contre le prince. Ce matin là, ce fut dans une étreinte fraternelle que tous deux s'endormirent. Pour la première fois depuis la Bataille des Cinq Armées, nul cauchemar ne dérangea le repos de Fili.

UN MOIS PLUS TARD…

Tauriel s'était à présent bien remise de ses blessures. Elle prenait particulièrement soin d'elle, toujours hantée par l'angoisse de perdre son enfant. Quand trois semaines plus tôt, Legolas avait appris sa grossesse comme l'identité du père du bébé, il avait été au bord de la syncope. Le prince elfe en était tombé sur les fesses. Passé la surprise puis la colère qu'un nain ait fait un enfant à sa sœur avant d'avoir le culot de mourir, il était devenu encore plus frère poule qu'avant.

Ce matin-là, la future mère et Fili se trouvaient dans la chambre de ce dernier. Celui-ci avait à présent retrouvé l'usage de son épaule gauche. Dwalin et Oin travaillaient ensemble pour lui faire regagner sa force sans tarder. Pour ce qui était de sa jambe, le guérisseur nain et son homologue elfe avaient bon espoir de commencer la rééducation à la marche d'ici deux semaines. Quant à son dos, il était encore bien fragile et serait sûrement un frein à la marche pendant encore quelques mois.

Cependant pour l'heure, cela n'était pas le cœur du problème. En effet, décidant qu'il était temps que Fili sorte de sa chambre, Oin avait demandé à ce que Bofur et Bifur fabriquent une chaise roulante adaptée. Ayant construit différents monte-charges sécurisés pour leurs permettre d'avancer dans la remise en état d'Erebor, le futur roi sous la montagne devait être capable de se promener seul sur les différents niveaux de la montagne. Mais voilà! Fili avait pris la chaise en horreur au moment même où celle-ci avait franchi le seuil de la porte, poussée par Bofur. Ce dernier avait alors dû quitter précipitamment la chambre car le prince s'était mis à le bombarder avec tout objet qui lui tombait sous la main. Il n'était absolument pas question qu'il utilise la chaise! Il n'était pas un handicapé! Il ne quitterait son lit que lorsque qu'il pourrait marcher de lui-même sans aide! Chaque nain fut accueilli comme le nain au drôle de chapeau. L'arrivée de Tauriel une heure plus tard fut donc vue avec soulagement.

«Non! Fut le mot avec lequel l'héritier d'Erebor la salua en la voyant entrer dans sa chambre.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Fili. Se contenta de sourire la future mère en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil près du lit.

- Je ne m'assiérai pas dans cette chaise!

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Je ne suis pas un handicapé!

- Oui, c'est sûr mais tu pourrais déjà y voir l'opportunité de pouvoir te rendre aux latrines sans aide. Proposa la rousse.

Cette remarque fit mouche car le prince s'était déjà plaint de l'humiliation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que quelqu'un devait le porter jusqu'aux latrines quand il y avait à faire.

- De plus, tu ne voudrais pas aller voir l'avancement des travaux par toi-même. Des nains ont commencé à arriver pour tout remettre en état.

- Je le sais mais je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça.

- Tu ne serais pas obligé de te montrer en pleine lumière. Il y a assez de zones d'ombre pour te promener partout sans te faire voir, même avec la chaise.

- …

- Balin m'a aussi dit que ta mère devrait arriver sous peu.

- …

- Cela pourrait lui faire vraiment plaisir de te voir l'accueillir. Ainsi, elle ne se rongerait pas les sangs le temps d'arriver à sa chambre.

- …

Tauriel sut qu'elle lui avait donné de quoi réfléchir. Elle décida de le laisser un peu cogiter avant de reprendre.

- De plus…

La future mère s'interrompit brusquement en sentant une crampe dans son bas-ventre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de souffler en y passant une main.

- Tauriel? L'appela Fili.

Cependant, la susnommée ne parut pas l'entendre car l'instant suivant, ce fut un spasme bien plus douloureux qui la prit au même endroit. Cela fut si aigu qu'elle en tomba par terre où elle se replia sur elle-même, les bras croisés sur son bas-ventre.

- Tauriel!

Elle continuait à ne pas l'entendre. Tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment était son enfant. La future mère se mit à prier avec frayeur. Tout mais que les divinités ne lui prennent son bébé. Elle était si perdue qu'elle ne se sentit même pas prendre connaissance. Cela plongea Fili dans un état d'hystérie. Voyant que l'appeler ne servait à rien, il se laissa glisser à terre et se traîner jusqu'à la rousse en utilisant ses coudes. Le prince la secoua en l'appelant mais elle ne répondit pas. Cependant, le coup de grâce arriva quand il vit du sang s'écouler de ses jambes.

- OIN!»

Quand elle reprit connaissance, deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Au dessus, se trouvait une voûte taillée dans la taille, ainsi ses proches n'avaient pas osé la ramener à Dale. Son bas-ventre donnait l'impression qu'une barre de fer le traversait de par en par. En se rappelant les évènements, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Son bébé! Elle avait perdue son enfant! A présent, elle voulait vraiment mourir. Après tout, plus rien ne la retenait ici car Fili s'était assez remis pour continuer sans elle, n'est-ce pas? Tout à son chagrin, le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant passa inaperçue à ses oreilles. De ce fait, elle sursautait violemment quand une main calleuse se posa doucement sur l'une des siennes.

Son regard se leva pour voir Fili lui sourire doucement. Ce dernier était dans la chaise qu'il détestait tant. En d'autres circonstances, elle lui aurait rendu son sourire mais elle ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas capable.

«Tauriel, ça va aller. Voulut-il la rassurer.

- Non, ça ne va pas aller. Ne put-elle que le contredire entre deux sanglots.

- Si, parce que vous n'avez pas perdu votre enfant. Assura alors une voix inconnue à la rousse.

Regardant vers sa source, encore sonné de ce que l'on venait de lui dire, la future mère vit une naine qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Thorin, version féminine.

- Tauriel, je te présente ma mère, Dis, fille de Thrain.»


	13. Dis

**MOT DE L'AUTEUR ****: **

**Julindy: **Je suis touché d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer le Kiliel. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Syrene-T : **Oui, Tauriel et Fili en bavent alors que Legolas n'en rate pas une mais les choses ne vont pas rester ainsi.

**Legolas :** Que de mystères, n'est-ce pas? la réponse à ta question arrive.

**12. Dis**

Cela avait été effrayant. La peur ne lui avait pas déchiré les entrailles de cette manière depuis la Bataille des cinq Armées. Ce matin là, l'introduction de la chaise roulante l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Plusieurs fois par jour, il se sentait déjà grandement atteint dans sa virilité quand un de ses compagnons de voyage devait l'emmener aux latrines en le portant. Il se sentait comme un infirme et il haïssait cela. Quand Tauriel était arrivée, il avait voulu mettre tout de suite les points sur les i. Elle en avait souri. Même s'il avait essayé de ne rien en laisser paraître, cela l'avait détendu.

Quand elle avait pris la parole puis au fur et à mesure de la conversation, il avait commencé à reconsidérer son point de vue sur la chaise. Alors, c'est alors que ça s'est passé! Tauriel s'était brusquement interrompue et semblait souffrir au niveau du ventre. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle tomba à terre. Il s'était alors maudit de ne pas pouvoir se lever pour vite la rejoindre. Se traînant jusqu'à elle sur les coudes, il avait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines quand le liquide carmin avait commencé à couler le long des cuisses de Tauriel alors que cette dernière perdait connaissance.

Fili avait alors hurlé le prénom du guérisseur nain. Heureusement, Oin ne restait jamais loin de sa chambre lors des visites de la rousse. Le prince avait réussi à appeler assez fort pour la surdité du vieux nain ne l'empêcher pas d'entendre l'appel. Du coup, cela avait aussi attiré d'autres membres de la compagnie. Dwalin et Bofur avaient fait irruption dans la pièce juste derrière leur aîné. Ce dernier avait vite compris la situation. Il avait ordonné au nain aux tatouages de porter l'elfe à l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps, le fabricant de jouets devait remettre Fili, hystérique, dans son lit. Un quart d'heure plus tard, sur le chemin pour se rendre à la Montagne Solitaire, Minël qui était venu rendre visite à l'héritier d'Erebor, fut accueilli à mi-chemin par Ori, essoufflé. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à la guérisseuse elfe pour saisir l'ampleur de la situation et se ruer à l'infirmerie.

Les deux guérisseurs s'aperçurent bientôt qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Une constatation vint alors s'imposer dans leur esprit. Si l'enfant avait survécu aux chocs des combats que sa mère avait subis pendant la Bataille des Cinq Armées, il était peu probable qu'il mourrait plus d'un mois et demi plus tard. Cependant, les bébés nains à naître mettaient toujours le corps de leur mère à rude épreuve d'où la nécessité pour les naines d'être résistantes. Chez les elfes, les grossesses étaient toujours plus calmes. Ainsi, le problème venait sûrement du fait qu'il fallait renforcer le corps de Tauriel. Après tout, un fœtus nain n'avait pas es mêmes besoins que celui d'un elfe. La première étape était toute trouvée et Minël savait que la future mère n'allait pas apprécier.

Dès que Oin l'avait autorisé à venir voir Tauriel, Fili s'était jeté sur la chaise roulante pour s'en servir afin de se rendre à l'infirmerie par ses propres moyens. Le frère de Gloin avait alors choisi de ne pas lui faire de remarque. Arriva bientôt la question fatidique. Bien qu'il sache que ce n'était, normalement, pas à lui de le faire, le guérisseur apprit au blond qu'il allait être oncle. Des larmes de joie ne tardèrent pas alors à tracer des sillons sur ses joues. Kili, son petit frère bien-aimé, sa moitié, leurs avait laissé un cadeau. Fili n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer un Kili miniature avec des mèches rousses courant partout dans Erebor en riant. Délicatement, il avait posé une main sur le bas-ventre de Tauriel et s'était remis à pleurer de plus bel.

Dis était arrivée le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs de l'aube avec la caravane qu'elle dirigeait. Comme Tauriel lui en avait donné l'idée avant de perdre connaissance la veille, Fili était venu l'accueillir en compagnie des membres de la compagnie au complet. La mère et le fils s'étaient salués avec respect et retenue comme le leurs imposer leur rang. Leurs amis leurs avaient alors proposé d'aller se retrouver dans un endroit tranquille pendant qu'ils se chargeaient de la caravane. Ainsi, dès que tous deux s'étaient retrouvés dans leurs quartiers, Dis avaient embrassé son fils comme jamais avant d'éclater en sanglots en répétant «Mon petit, mon chéri!». Fili n'avait pas été en reste et avait laissé tomber le «mère» conventionnel pour le traditionnel «maman» en pleurant comme un jeune enfant. Cela faisait de nombreux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Dis avait été contre la reprise d'Erebor. Elle avait eu l'impression de voir la catastrophe de la Moria se répéter et à raison.

Quand un corbeau d'Erebor était arrivé à Ered Luin pour annoncer le succès de la reconquête de la Montagne Solitaire, tous avaient fait la fête. Dis y avait participé pour faire bonne figure. Après tout en l'absence de son frère, il lui revenait de diriger. Cependant, le sentiment d'angoisse qu'elle ressentait depuis le départ de la compagnie ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Ainsi, dès qu'il s'était assez reposé, la princesse avait demandé au corbeau de lui rapporter des nouvelles de ses proches. La réponse arrive moins d'une semaine plus tard et celle-ci, Dis aurait préféré ne jamais l'entendre. Seul son fils aîné était vivant et encore! On ne savait pas s'il serait encore vivant au moment même où ce message lui parviendrait. Elle s'était alors enfermée chez elle pendant des jours à pleurer sur son lit. Tout son monde s'était écroulé autour d'elle. Elle avait perdu tous ses proches. D'abord son grand-père puis son père, son mari et maintenant son frère ainsi que ses fils.

Gimli aimait beaucoup sa tante. Depuis le départ de son père, le garçon se sentait horriblement seul quand sa mère faisait le tour de ses malades. En effet, en l'absence d'Oin, la belle-sœur de ce dernier prenait le relais auprès des malades et des blessés. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare que son fils tienne compagnie à sa tante une bonne partie de la journée. Cependant, quand il avait constaté que Dis était resté cloîtré chez elle plusieurs jours d'affilés, Gimli avait choisi de crocheter la serrure de la porte d'entrée pour aller voir de quoi il retournait. Ses cousins lui avaient appris à le faire si un jour il se retrouvait enfermé dans un cachot d'orcs.

Quand le garçon avait trouvé Dis, son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait toujours connue forte et déterminée. Peu importe ce qui arrivait, elle se dressait fièrement sur ses jambes. Là, il ne retrouvait plus rien de tout cela. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, sa tante à ce moment précis, ressemblait plus à une loque qu'à la naine forte qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Quand Gimli s'était approché d'elle pour la réveiller, il avait senti avec horreur qu'il pouvait facilement deviner les os sous ses doigts. Tout le monde avait remarqué que Dis avait perdu du poids dernièrement et tous pensaient que cela se serait améliorer avec l'annonce de la reprise d'Erebor. De plus, jamais personne n'aurait pensé que cet amaigrissement serait marqué à ce point.

Effrayé, le garçons s'était rué hors de la maison et s'était précipité chez lui. Quand il avait avoué à sa mère s'être rendu chez sa tante, cette dernière lui avait remonté les bretelles. Après tout, si Dis voulait faire son deuil seule pendant quelques jours, il n'avait pas à venir la déranger. Pourtant, quand Gimli lui avait raconté l'état dans lequel se trouvait la princesse, sa mère l'avait précédé pour se rendre auprès d'elle.

Cela prit à peu près vingt-quatre heures pour que Dis se ressaisisse à leur contact surtout quand un corbeau vint annoncer que le prince Fili était sorti d'affaire. Dès lors, le projet de caravane pour se rendre à Erebor devint réel. En moins d'une semaine, cette dernière était prête. Cependant, il fut décidé qu'ils voyageraient en faisant des étapes dans différents villages nains. La compagnie de Thorin avait évité les villages et fait des détours pour que leur quête reste le plus discrète possible. Maintenant que la nouvelle de la reprise de la Montagne Solitaire s'était répandue, Dis pouvait mener sa caravane sur un itinéraire bien plus direct et voyager sur un mois au lieu de plusieurs. Cela se passa exactement de cette manière.

Ils avaient dû faire une pause pendant la nuit car les chevaux n'en pouvaient plus et certains nains dormaient littéralement debout. Quand quelques jours auparavant, le pic d'Erebor s'était dressé dans le lointain, Dis en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Gimli comme d'autres jeunes étaient devenus excités comme des puces. Cela leurs avait permis de se repartir à eux seuls les tâches que les autres avaient dû mal à effectuer. Leur vivacité et leur excitation avaient gonflé de joie le cœur de ceux qui avaient connu la splendeur d'Erebor.

Le lendemain, Dis avait senti un poids sans pareil quitter ses épaules en voyant que son fils se tenait avec ses compagnons à l'entrée de la montagne. Elle avait tout de suite fait abstraction de la chaise roulante. Après tout, il serait bien temps d'aborder le sujet plus tard. Pour le moment, son fils était bien vivant et elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras. Leur moment de réunion dura longtemps mais cela ne dérangea ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Au soir, Fili l'emmena sur les tombes de son frère et de son oncle. Ces derniers avaient été enterrés dans le caveau familial resté miraculeusement intact. Des tombes symboliques pour Thror et Thrain y avaient même été dressées. Tout cela avait été du fait de Dain qui avait refusé que les dépouilles de son cousin, de son neveu germain, de son oncle et grand-oncle se retrouvent sans sépulture descente. Sur sa demande, le prince laissa sa mère seule avec les tombes. Cette dernière put donc se permettre de dire aux défunts le fond de sa pensée. Chose qu'elle avait déjà faite à Ered Luin où Thror et Thrain disposaient déjà d'une tombe symbolique.

«Thorin, tu n'es qu'un crétin! Je t'avais dit que c'était trop dangereux de partir pour cette quête. Tu ne m'as pas écouté! Bon sang! Tu as toujours été borné à un point! Je crois que seul Frerin te battait sur ce point. Tu m'avais promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Tu t'en souviens? Tu disais aussi que tu veillerais sur mes fils! Et voilà le résultat! Une bien belle victoire, ça oui! Tu as repris Erebor, bravo! Tu es mort! Kili est mort! Je devrais te détester et pourtant…pourtant…Tu me manques tant mon frère. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir m'habituer à ne plus t'avoir avec moi pour me conseiller, me rassurer et surtout partager mes joies. Je t'en veux tellement d'être parti de cette manière! Au moins, tu as eu la mort que tu voulais. Je t'aime…tu le savais, n'est-ce pas? Tu as intérêt à ne pas l'oublier, espèce de tête de mule bornée! Monologua la princesse en pleurs avant de se tourner vers la sépulture de son fils.

Elle s'approcha doucement de celle-ci et traça du doigt les inscriptions en khuzdul avant de s'adresser à son benjamin.

- Mon bébé! Il a toujours fallu que tu sois imprudent! Déjà quand tu étais petit, il ne se passait une semaine sans que nous devions appeler Oin pour quelque chose que tu t'étais fait. Je savais bien que tu aurais dû rester à Ered Luin! Avec moi! Je…j'aurais dû plus insister pour que tu ne partes pas. Tu as toujours été si insouciant! Je…je sais que tu étais majeur et que c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais m'opposer à ton choix de rejoindre la compagnie. Pourtant, je…j'ai l'impression que je t'ai trahi car je…je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger. Je…je m'en veux tellement…Je n'espère pas que tu me pardonnes. J'espère seulement que tu savais que je t'aime mon bébé. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier non plus…»

A la fin de sa phrase, Dis se laissa tomber à genoux et pleura de plus bel. Elle ne se décida à reprendre contenance qu'en entendant son fils venir la rejoindre. Peu après, ils passèrent leur soirée au calme avec les autres membres de la compagnie, du moins aussi calme qu'un groupe de douze nains pouvait être. Cela eut au moins le mérite de rendre le sourire à Dis, un petit sourire certes mais un sourire tout de même.

Le lendemain quand Dis se réveilla dans la chambre qui avait été la sienne pendant son enfance. Elle resta un moment sans bouger. Pleurer les morts, elle l'avait fait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Bien sûr, son cœur de sœur mais surtout de mère saignait abondamment de la perte de ses êtres chers. Cependant, son statut de princesse et mère du futur roi sous la montagne lui imposait de faire bonne figure et de demeurer forte aux yeux de tous. A présent, il lui fallait soutenir son fils et leurs amis. L'heure n'était plus aux larmes mais au redressement de leur gloire passée mais aussi à venir. Alors, désormais, si jamais elle venait à pleurer ce serait le soir, dans son lit après une longue journée de travail et sans que personne n'en soit informé. Cette décision prise, elle se leva, se prépara avant d'aller rejoindre son fils dans sa chambre.

En dépit de l'amélioration significatif de son état de santé, Oin obligeait le prince à rester au lit jusqu'à dix heures le matin et à faire deux heures de sieste chaque après-midi. Fili était parfois si énervé par cette mesure qu'il fallait deux nains pour le sangler à son lit. En effet, une fois, le jeune nain avait attendu que le guérisseur s'éloigne pour sortir de son lit, se mettre dans la chaise roulante et retourner voir l'avancement des chantiers. Ce jour-là, bon nombre de nains apprirent que le frère de Gloin connaissait des expressions très fleuries, même pour l'un des leurs. Dès lors, ce dernier décida que le blond serait sanglé à son lit à chaque fois qu'il devrait dormir. Fili le prit comme une humiliation de plus. Cependant, aucun membre de la compagnie de trouva le courage de s'opposer au guérisseur. En effet, après avoir failli perdre l'héritier d'Erebor par deux fois, il n'était pas question de prendre le moindre risque.

Il n'était que dix heures moins le quart quand Dis arriva devant la chambre de son fils. N'entendant pas de bruit, elle avait choisi d'entrer sans frapper. S'éclairant d'une chandelle, elle y découvrit son fils endormi, sanglé sur son lit. Cette image lui serra le cœur, même si elle savait cette mesure nécessaire. Il avait repris du poids mais sa mère ne pouvait que constater qu'il était plus fin que lors de son départ et ça lui faisait peur. Peu importe ce que disait Oin, elle ne serait complètement rassurer sur l'état de santé de son fils que lorsqu'elle le verrait avec la musculature qu'il abordait normalement et le pas assuré. En voulant écarter la chaise roulante de son passage, elle la fit légèrement heurter un meuble qu'elle ne distingua pas.

«Mère? Demanda doucement la voix de son fils.

- Pardon Fili, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- J'étais déjà réveillé. Je pensais juste que c'était Oin.

- Il t'en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres mais c'est pour ton bien et tu le sais.

- Oui mais quand même…avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir Tauriel et…

- Tauriel?

- Oups!

- Qui est-ce? Ce n'est pas un prénom nain.

- Hé bien…euh…

- Fili?

- Dis-moi la vérité. Je le saurai tout de suite si tu mens…

A ce moment là, le concerné se sentit pris au piège. Sa mère n'avait jamais exprimé de façon explicite son aversion pour les elfes, laissant ce privilège à Thorin. Cependant, avec Tauriel malade et portant l'enfant de Kili, il lui faudra rapidement tout avouer à sa mère. De plus, Thranduil et les nains d'Erebor avaient encore des détails à régler à cause de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Autant mettre sa mère au parfum tout de suite, cela lui évitera de se sentir mise à l'écart et lui donnera le temps de s'habituer aux circonstances. Fili raconta alors tout à sa mère sans omettre un seul détail. Il aurait cru qu'elle hurlerait, jurerait et se mettrait à traiter les elfes de tous les noms. Au lieu de cela, la princesse prononça deux phrases qui le laissèrent pantois.

- Ainsi, je vais devenir grand-mère? Et moi qui commençais à désespérer en voyant que les naines ne semblaient pas vraiment vous intéresser. Pendant un moment, j'ai même cru que les nains vous intéresser plus que les naines.»

En entendant cette dernière phrase, son fils se dit que s'il avait été debout, il serait tombé à la renverse.


End file.
